Playing Matchmaker
by Lady Starra
Summary: Prologue to a multi-part story. Andrew is getting sick to death of Darien and Serena's constant bickering, until he realizes that there may be some hidden feelings that even they don't even know about. What's a guy to do in a situation like this...?
1. Default Chapter Title

"Playing Matchmaker"  
By Lady Starra  
Prologue: The Mission is Clear  
E-mail: LadyStarra@yahoo.com  
  
Hey, minna-chan, here is the prologue of my first fanfic! It starts in   
the episode where Serena wants to model and Darien teases her about it.   
If it seems kind of like a repeat of the episode, I'm sorry, but I   
thought it would be a perfect place to start the story. It's not that   
long, but I usually like to keep my introductions short, sweet and to   
the point, so I can get to the real part of the story. This story will   
keep switching viewpoints, so don't get lost! Enjoy!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
"Cheer up, Serena! What does your brother know, anyway? Forget   
him. If you want to go into modeling, you've gotta just go for it!"  
"Do you really think so, Andrew? Do you think I've got what it   
takes?" Serena asked me.  
I was about to respond when Darien jumped in.  
"Absolutely. I can see you tumbling right off the stage.   
Braying like a donkey! It's Serena the Hyena!"  
"Just stay out of this, okay, Darien? Who asked you?" Serena   
fumed.  
Well, here we go again. Can't those two even attempt to be   
nice to each other? First come the insults, then come the flying   
objects. This routine of theirs is getting old, and it's also getting   
on my nerves. I'm more irritated with Darien, though. For a guy in  
college, he can be so immature sometimes. If you think about it, he's   
really the one who started this endless war, so I don't really blame   
Serena for reacting the way he does. Still, I just wish they'd knock   
it off.  
"I'm just trying to help you, Serena," Darien continued.   
"Modeling's tough work. You have to get up early and do exactly what   
you're told. You've got to be on time, and you really have to watch   
what you eat. You can't eat any junk!"  
"Creep! How would you know?"  
"Well, actually, when I first got out of high school, I did   
some modeling to help pay my tuition," Darien told her.  
"YOU did modeling? No way!" Serena replied, shocked.  
"Sure did. It's not all glamour, believe me."  
"Yeah? Well, don't you worry about me, buddy!"  
"I'm not. I KNOW you're going to fail. You're never on time,   
you're always cramming junk food into your mouth, and you can't walk   
one block without falling downand taking at least three other people   
with you," Darien sneered.  
Gosh Darien, was that REALLY necessary?  
"Thank you so very, very much, Darien! But I'm going to do   
just fine! You watch!" Serena replied, her voice trembling. With that,   
she stormed out of the arcade with Luna trailing behind her. For a   
moment, I wondered about how unusually smart Serena's cat was, always   
staying close to her and how she responded to everything Serena said.   
Oh, Serena looked completely livid, and rightfully so. That comment   
was way harsh, even for Darien. I felt like I had to stand up for her.  
"Darien, sometimes you can be a real jerk. How come you're   
always so rough on that poor girl?" I scolded.  
"I really don't mean to be. It's just this strange feeling   
that comes over me when I'm around her," Darien said.  
"Strange feeling?" I asked.  
"A feeling that I...just can't quite explain.  
Hmmm! Now, this was interesting. Could it be that the   
high-and-mighty Darien Chiba is attracted to the so-called Meatball   
Head? Something told me that this was more than just a "strange   
feeling." I knew there were a lot of guys out there that would happily   
date Serena, if for her looks alone. She WAS an attractive girl. I   
don't know why, but all of a sudden I thought that maybe Serena would   
be just what Darien needed is his life. She was kind, funny, loved by   
everyone, and from what I've seen, always there for her friends when   
they were down. Sure, she wasn't the most graceful or academic person   
in the world, but all her other qualities seemed to outweigh those   
things. I think maybe Darien saw all those things in her too, but I   
knew something was holding him back.  
"Seriously, Dar, maybe you should apologize the next time you   
see her," I suggested.  
"WHAT? Apologize? To Meatball Head? You HAVE to be kidding!"   
he exclaimed.  
I don't believe this guy!  
"Why are you being so immature about all this?"  
"Even if I did, she wouldn't accept my apology."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because she hates me, or haven't you noticed that yet?"  
"Well gee, Darien, I wonder why!"  
"If I apologize, she'll just walk all over me. Besides, what   
do I care what she thinks of me, anyway?" Darien said.  
"Darien, Serena does not hate anyone. Will you just cut the   
crap already?" I said, getting frustrated.  
"Andrew, Serena DOES hate me. NOTHING I do or say is gonna   
change that," Darien said.  
"Oh! I give up!"  
But, I really wasn't ready to give up just yet. 'Maybe nothing   
YOU do can change it, Darien,' I thought, 'But maybe Andrew Furuhata   
can!'  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
I could tell Andrew was upset with me. All right, maybe I went   
overboard with the insults this time. I just can't help it. I don't   
know how to explain it, but Serena effects me in the weirdest way. I   
guess she's an okay girl. She's one of the biggest klutzes I've ever   
met, and she never seems to take anything important seriously. But   
everyone loves her, and from what I can tell, she loves life and loves   
people...except maybe for me. I feel a slight pain in my chest.   
'Everyone but me...'  
I harden my heart at the thought. So what? I don't care if she   
likes me or not. Besides, I have a mission to think about. I have a   
princess to find and can't contemplate my feelings for a mere fifteen-  
year-old, even though she IS kind of cute...in a childlike sort of way.   
Again, I sit down at the Sailor V game to try and get rid of my   
frustrations.  
I thought about what Andrew said. Should I apologize to her?   
Don't, one part of me says. You'll just show her you're soft. If she   
starts thinking that, it can't be too good for you. Another part of   
me wants to apologize, because it's the right thing to do. But, I   
decide against it. She would never take me seriously, anyway. My mind   
tells me that I hate her. Yet, my heart isn't buying it. Eh, gads!   
Serena, Sailor Moon, the Princess...why are there so many women in my   
life who do nothing but puzzle me?  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
Storming out of the arcade, I can practically feel the steam   
coming out of my ears. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Okay, so   
maybe I'm not the most graceful or punctual person on earth, but he   
didn't have to rip me apart like that in front of Andrew. I'll admit   
I'm not always very polite to him, either, but he's the one who   
started this whole thing the first time he called me Meatball Head.   
But if he weren't calling me that, then he'd find some other insult to   
throw at me.  
I guess Darien does have his good points. He's smart. He   
drives a nice car. And I guess he's kind of cute...well, okay, he's   
REALLY cute. But what good is all that stuff if he's got a rotten   
personality along with it? He's so arrogant and obnoxious and rude!   
Not to mention immature! Doesn't he have better things to do than pick   
on the high school students? If there's one thing I can't stand, it's   
rude, snobby bullies. Andrew always insists he's not that bad, but if   
so, I'd sure like to see it for myself!  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

"Playing Matchmaker"  
By Lady Starra  
Chapter 1: Poolside Manner  
Rating: PG  
E-mail: LadyStarra@yahoo.com  
  
Hi, minna! Here's chapter 1. It's pretty long, I hope it doesn't drag  
too much! Seeing as I am overseas and can't get on the internet any   
time I want, it may be a while before the next chapter gets out.   
Forgive me, please! But I would love your e-mails, so keep 'em coming!   
Ja ne!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
Okay, I'm no shrink, but I think I know denial when I see it,   
and in Darien's case, that's exactly what's going on. You'd think that   
by now, Darien would learn that he can't hide things like this from   
me. I'm his best friend, after all. I can't speak for Serena, but I   
know for a fact that if Darien really didn't like her, he would just   
ignore her all the time. Since he goes out of his way to tease her,   
I'm thinking there's more to it than he's letting on. Yes, Darien can   
be insensitive, rude, and arrogant, but all in all, he's a great guy   
and is always there when you need him. Darien's also the most sought-  
after guy on campus, but for some reason, he never shows interest in a   
lot of the girls who have tried to date him. If he's that good-looking,   
I'm sure Serena's noticed it, too. If I could just get them to see   
each other through the midst of insults and flying shoes, they would   
find a lot to love.  
After a couple more weeks of their brawling, I couldn't take   
it anymore and decided to put my plan into action. As I thought about   
what I could do, I began to think about the current situation as it is.   
They never seem to see each other outside of the arcade or someplace   
on the street. Maybe I could get them in a different environment, and   
then they'd act different. No guarantees, but it's worth a try. Hmm,   
now let's see. What can I possibly do to make this work...?  
"Hey, Andrew."  
I came out of my thoughts to see Darien walking into the   
arcade. Speak of the devil...  
"Hey, Dar. What's up?"  
"I just came by to find out what time you need me to be at  
your place to help set up on Saturday," Darien said.  
"Saturday?"  
"Yeah. You know...Lizzie's birthday party?"  
"Oh, right! The pool party. Well, the guests should all be  
there by noon, so maybe you shold come by around ten. You're gonna  
help work the grill, right?"  
"Sure. Call me to let me know if you need anything else, okay?  
Sorry I can't stay, but I've gotta get to work. See ya!"  
"Later, Darien," I said, going back to my work. Not a moment  
later, I heard an all-too-familiar outburst.  
"Why don't you watch where you're going, Darien?"  
And so it starts.  
"Don't you have someplace better to be, Meatball Head? Like  
detention?"  
"OOOHHHHH!"  
Serena was with three of her friends, Raye, Amy, and a girl   
Serena had only started hanging out with recently, Lita. They passed  
whispers to each other as Darien and Serena were having it out.  
"I really would love to stay and have another one of our  
Hallmark conversations, but I really should be going now. Watch your  
step, Meatball Head!" Darien laughed, leaving the arcade.  
"Grrrr! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Serena fumed.  
All of her friends giggled.  
"What is so funny?" she asked.  
"Serena, I think that guy likes you!" Lita said.  
I smiled. Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks so.  
"WHAT? Are you mental? Darien is a creep!"  
"He's so handsome, though. You should at least give him a try,  
Serena," Raye joked.  
"You guys! OH!"  
Lita chimed, "Yeah, he even looks kinda like my..."  
"Old boyfriend!" Serena, Raye, and Amy said in unison.  
Then, in the midst of listening to their conversation, an idea  
came to me. I walked over to them.  
"Hey, girls," I said.  
"Hi, Andrew!" Serena and Lita greeted.  
"Listen, my sister's birthday is on Saturday, and we're having  
a pool party for her. I was wondering if you girls wanted to come," I  
told them. Their eyes lit up immediately.  
"A pool party at your house? Really?" Serena said.  
"Yup. There'll be all kinds of food," I said.  
"Hey, I'm there!" Serena replied.  
Heh-heh. I knew she wouldn't turn down free food.  
"Do you need anyone to help? I make a mean potato salad!" Lita  
offered. I remembered Serena bragging about Lita's cooking one day, so  
I agreed to let her contribute to the party.  
"If you want to, that'd be great. You may have to make a lot,  
though."  
"No problem!" she agreed.  
"What time does it start?" Raye asked.  
"Noon. And don't forget your swimsuits!" I added.  
"This'll be a blast! Thanks for inviting us, Andrew!" Serena  
exclaimed.  
No. Thank YOU, Serena, I thought.  
"Hey, it's my pleasure. Well, I have to get back to work. See  
you around, girls!"  
There, that wasn't hard. Now, both Serena AND Darien will be  
at Lizzie's party. I only hope this doesn't backfire on me. I know  
they'll both flip when they see each other there, but if I play my  
cards right, they won't hate each other so much by the end of the day.  
This is going to take some strategy. I thought long and hard about it  
all week, and by Saturday, I had Plan A ready to go.  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
I could hardly believe it. I was going to a party at Andrew's  
house! Lita and I wanted to look our best, so we went out and bought  
new bikinis just for the occasion. I just HAD to impress him! I chose  
a pale blue bikini with a white daisy print, and a sheer sarong in the  
same pattern. With it, I would wear my favorite white sandals and  
sunglasses, and my bunny beach towel, of course. Lita's suit wasn't  
bad, either. She got a dark green two-piece with black stars on it.  
Hers came with a longer sarong, made of slightly thicker material. I  
have to say, we both looked pretty darn good!  
We picked up some gifts for Lizzie while we were at the mall,  
and grabbed a snack at the food court.  
"So tell me about Darien, Serena," Lita said.  
"Darien? What about him?"  
"Well, how long have you two been flirting, hmm?"  
"FLIRTING?!?" I cried.  
"Oh, come on, Serena. Darien's a hunk, and you know it!"  
"Why would I like Darien? He always calls me Meatball Head!"  
"Exactly! How many guys out there have a pet name for you? He  
probably calls you that because he likes it when you insult him back.  
I think it's SO cute!" Lita grinned.  
"Ugh! You take that back right now, Lita! I know exactly what  
you're trying to do! You're trying to get me to like Darien so you can  
have Andrew all to yourself! Dream on, 'cause it's not happening!"  
"Fine. Keep denying it. But I'm telling you, Serena...one day,  
those blazing eyes of his are gonna do weird things to your mind, and  
when it happens, don't say I didn't warn you!" Lita sneered.  
"Oh, will you just SHUT UP?" I cried.  
"Okay, okay. But...do you think he's a good kisser?"  
"LITA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
On Saturday, Darien came by before the party to help us set  
up tables and chairs, get the house ready, and take care of any last  
minute items. Little did he know what I had in store for him that day!  
A little before noon, the guests started to arrive. Darien  
started the grill and I began greeting guests, keeping an eye out for  
Serena and her friends. I assumed that Serena would be fashionably  
late, as always. Within a few minutes, a group of Lizzie's friends  
were swooning over Darien.  
"Oh, he's so FINE!" one girl squealed, a friend of Lizzie's I  
recognized as Janet.  
"He's perfect!"  
"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"  
Then, I realized that Darien's fan club could spoil my plan. I  
had to do something, and fast.  
"He does," I said, answering their question. The group of  
girls popped up their heads and blushed, realizing I'd heard them.  
"Oh. Andrew!" Janet said, blushing even more.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, ladies. Darien's found the love of  
his life," I told them, not really lying. Darien WAS crazy about   
Serena. He just didn't know it yet.  
"Hi, Andrew!" a voice called from behind me. I turned to see  
Serena, Lita, Amy and Raye each carrying a birthday gift, and Lita  
with a whole tub of potato salad.  
"Hey, girls! Great to see ya!" I said with a smile.  
"Where can I put this, Andrew?" Lita asked me.  
"Here. I'll go put it out back. Just put all your gifts in the  
corner with the rest of them," I instructed, taking the potato salad  
from Lita. I went outside and put it on the long table, and went to  
the porch where Darien was busily working the grill.  
"Andrew, is this all the meat there is? I thought you got us  
some steaks!" Darien said.  
"Yeah, they're in the kitchen. Why don't you take a break and  
go get them? I'll take over for a few minutes. They're in the fridge  
on the bottom shelf," I told him. There was a scheme behind that,  
obviously. To get him in the house and run into Serena!  
My timing on that one couldn't have been better. Serena was  
walking out of the house as he was going in, and once again, they  
crashed into each other.  
"Meatball Head?!?" Darien exclaimed.  
Serena looked up and gasped.  
"You! What are YOU doing here?!?!?!" Serena cried.  
"Never mind me! What are YOU doing here?" he demanded.  
"I was invited, thank you very much!"  
Darien looked back at me.  
"Hey, do you guys HAVE to fight HERE? Everyone's supposed to  
have fun today. For my sister's sake, please, PLEASE put all your  
differences aside for one afternoon, will you?" I pleaded.  
Darien and Serena just glared at each other.  
"Just keep your distance, Chiba!"  
"Believe me, that WON'T be a problem, Meatball Head!"  
"Humph!" they both finished, storming off in oppisite   
directions.  
Oh, boy. I can see THAT didn't work out too well. Not a good  
way to start off Plan A. But I wasn't finished with them yet. This day  
was far from over!  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
I stomped into the house past Serena. What was Andrew   
thinking, inviting her to the party? He knows how much we irritate  
each other. Maybe he was just being nice, because that's how he is. I  
can see why so many girls flock to him. I've had my fair share of  
offers, but because of the princess in my dreams, I never dated anyone   
seriously. Sighing, I brought the steaks outside and immediately  
questioned Andrew.  
"So, what made you invite hurricane Serena?" I asked.  
"Come on, Darien. Serena's a great girl, and she's a friend. I  
don't see how you can just keep being rude to her, ya know?"  
"It's just...ah, forget it! Can we just finish cooking these  
burgers so we can start on the steaks already?" I said, changing the  
subject.  
"Ugh. Fine," he sighed, giving in.  
Wonderful, just wonderful. I had hoped to get a little fun and  
relaxation out of the day, but NOOOOO! Another day arguing with  
Meatball Head. Another day...  
My thoughts were interrupted when I looked up to see none  
other than Serena herself, and at first, she didn't look like the same  
girl. But I would know that hairstyle anywhere. She had taken off her  
her shorts and shirt and was now wearing a light blue bikini with some  
kind of white floral print. My breath caught. I couldn't move. I  
watched as she slipped on a matching sarong around her slender hips,  
and then putting sunscreen on her finely shaped legs, then on her  
creamy arms. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I felt like I'd been   
sucked into some kind of deep vortex of emotions I'd never known   
before, powerless to stop it. I couldn't believe that this meatball-  
headed crybaby had such a beautiful body! I began to wish that I was   
the one putting sunscreen on her, caressing those gorgeous long legs,   
that smooth back, those fine, straight shoulders...  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
"Where'd you put the hot dogs, Dar? Dar?"  
He didn't seem to hear me. I noticed he was staring at  
something. I followed his gaze to see he was looking in Serena's  
direction. She was now in her swimsuit, and I'll admit that even I was  
caught a little off guard by it. She definitely looked good, that was  
for sure. I diverted my attention back to Darien. Looking at him, I   
grinned slyly. He was watching her! Man, this was all working out even  
better than I thought! Then, I remembered the food.  
"Dar. DARIEN!"  
"Huh? What?" he exclaimed, snapping out of it.  
"Don't cremate the burgers, dude!"  
"Oh...aahhh!" he said, quickly taking them off the grill.  
"What happened? You kinda spaced out there, buddy!" I said,  
trying very hard not to burst out laughing.  
"Oh...it's nothing! Don't worry about me. Now, how 'bout those  
steaks?" he said.  
With everything in me, I once again held back my laughter.  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
Just great. Andrew caught me staring at her! I was expecting  
him to tease me about it, and I was surprised whe he didn't. Maybe he  
hadn't noticed I was staring at her after all. If he did, I surely  
would have heard some smug remark by now.  
We put the steaks and and some hot dogs on the grill, then  
announced the food was ready. Serena, of course, was almost the first  
in line. She was right behind Lizzie, kindly giving the birthday girl  
first dibs on all the food. She piled some chips, dip, deviled eggs,  
and a huge slop of potato salad on her plate. Geez, leave some for the  
other guests, Serena!  
I quickly looked away when she got to the end of the line. She  
looked so good in that bikini, and I didn't want to be caught staring  
at her again. 'Why am I getting this way around her now?' I wondered.  
"Would you like a burger or a hot dog, Serena?" Andrew asked  
her.  
"Hmm...could I get one of each?" she asked.  
"Sure. Here you go."  
Andrew added a cheeseburger and a hot dog to her already full  
plate. She loaded them up with ketchup, mustard, and every other  
condiment we had there. Seriously, how can she eat so much and still  
look the way she does? Must be because of her daily morning marathons  
to school. I shook my head.  
"What is it?" Andrew asked.  
"Did you see how much food she got? She's like a human vacuum!  
If she keeps it up we'll never have enough food to go around!"  
"Aw, come on, lay off of her, Darien. She's just being herself  
and having a good time. Lighten up, will you?" Andrew told me.  
Once we got everyone served, we finished cooking our steaks,  
and we grabbed some potato salad and some other stuff before going to  
find a table. I really didn't feel like being around the crowd, but  
Andrew insisted. Just about every seat was taken, and we were about to  
give up when we heard someone call to us.  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
"Hey, there's Darien and Andrew. Looks like they need a place  
to sit. Hey, Andrew! Darien!" Lita called, waving. "Over here!"  
I almost choked on my food.  
"Lita! What do you think you're doing?!?" I whispered in an  
annoyed voice. They began to walk over to us. Then I realized that the  
last two empty seats in the whole place were the two chairs next to  
Lita and I. I could have died. 'Oh, man!' I thought. 'Please, let  
Andrew sit next to me! Don't let it be Darien...'  
"Hey, Lita, Serena," Andrew said. "Looks like we lucked out."  
To my utter dismay, he took the seat next to Lita. Ugh! Now I  
had to sit beside Darien! Can't I even enjoy my meal without hearing  
his insults?  
"Aren't you gonna sit down, Darien?" Lita asked him, then  
raising an eyebrow at me. I glared at her. Oooh, here she goes again!  
Reluctantly, Darien sat down next to me. I remained silent and  
continued to eat my food. I WAS NOT going to let him ruin my appetite.  
"Mmm! This potato salad is great! Thanks for making it, Lita!"  
Andrew said.  
Lita blushed. "You're welcome."  
I rolled my eyes and began talking to Andrew.  
"This is a really nice setup, Andrew. I'm so glad they canceled   
rehearsal today!" I said, taking a huge bite of cake.  
"Rehearsal?" Andrew asked.  
"Oh, didn't you guys know? Serena's got the lead in the next  
school play," Lita said.  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
I burst out laughing.  
"Meatball Head on stage? I'm sure that's really gonna attract  
a huge audience!"  
She glared at me, growling. I hated to admit it, but she just  
looked simply gorgeous with fire in her eyes. Then, I shunned the  
thought. Sheesh, Darien, you see her in a bikini and then you start  
falling to pieces! Get your mind in check, Chiba!  
"A play, huh? What's it called?" Andrew asked.  
"It's a stage presentation of 'Anastasia,'" Serena said. "It's   
about this young girl whose family is killed and then she loses her  
memory, and she grows up in an orphanage. When she's older she sets  
out to find her identity, and it turns out that she's really this  
long-lost princess that everyone's been looking for. At the same time,  
this really evil villain is after her. It's a really great story."  
Listening to this, I can't help but think how similar that  
story is to my own life. Here I am, having lost my memory after my  
parents' death, trying to find my identity. I also grew up in an  
orphanage, and I am also trying to find my princess. Meanwhile, the  
evil minions of the Negaverse are trying to stop me, by trying to get  
the Imperium Silver Crystal for themselves. It hammers a little too  
close to home.  
"So who was lame enough to think that YOU were princess  
material, Meatball Head?" I sneered.  
"Why don't you just SHUT UP, Darien?!"  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
Uh-oh! Bicker alert! Must stop this now...  
"Hey guys, why don't we get everyone together and have Lizzie  
blow out her candles?" I suggested.  
"Yeah, cake!" Serena chimed enthusiastically.  
Gathering all the guests around Lizzie's table, we brought out  
the cake and everyone began to sing "Happy Birthday" to Lizzie. She  
blew out every single candle, with everyone applauding. After that,   
Lizzie opened her gifts, to give everyone time to digest their food  
before we started the water sports.  
This is where stage two of Plan A would commence. The  
volleyball net was all set up over the pool, and I had already drawn  
up the teams on paper. I'd asked Lizzie to give me a list of her  
friends that were couples, and I added the names of the single guests  
to form the teams, excluding Darien and myself. The way we were  
playing the game went something like this: there was an even number of  
guys and girls on each team. The guys had to balance the girls on  
their shoulders while the girls hit the ball over the net. If the ball  
hit the water or someone dropped their teammate, it was an automatic  
point for the other team. It wasn't your ordinary water volleyball  
game, but it was sure to create a few laughs.  
Suddenly, Serena's team realized they were short one player.  
Gee, I wonder how that happened...heh heh. Everyone on her team was a  
couple, which was the main reason why I asked Lizzie to make that  
little list for me. I went over to Darien, who was cleaning up the  
picnic area, and began to speak with him.  
"Hey, Darien, Team 6 is short one player. Could you fill in  
for them?" I asked.  
"I don't really feel like playing, dude," he told me.  
Oh, no! You ARE NOT getting out of it that easy, Darien Chiba!  
"Dar, there's no one else. C'mon, it'll be fun," I urged.  
"Fine. I guess I could play one quick game," he sighed.  
Score! But I brace myself for what's coming. He doesn't know  
he's on Serena's team. I really hope they don't catch on to what I'm  
doing. If this whole operation goes sour, it could really effect my  
friendship with both of them, which could be really bad.  
"Where are they?" Darien asked.  
"Team 6 is over by the lounge chairs off to the right."  
I held my breath as we walked over there. Well, here goes...  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
As I'm standing with my team, I can't help but feel a little  
sad. They were all boyfriend and girlfriend, and we were short one  
player. Just my luck. Suddenly, I hear the sound of the voice I'd know  
anywhere.  
"Is this Team 6?"  
I snapped my head around to see Darien standing in front of  
us.  
"DARIEN!" I cried.  
"Not you AGAIN!"  
"YOU are playing on our team?"  
"Andrew, why don't YOU play?" Darien asked.  
'Yes, Andrew. Why don't you?' I thought.  
"Dude, I gotta referee! Look, work it out, okay? The next  
round is about to start."  
Suddenly, I had a horrific thought. If Darien was on my   
team...and everyone else on our team was a couple...  
Oh, God. I had to sit on Darien's shoulders! No, no, no! This  
IS NOT happening to me!  
"I AM NOT going to sit on your shoulders, Darien!" I cried.  
"Well, I don't WANT you sitting on my shoulders, Meatball   
Brains!" he said.  
"Come on, you two! Suck it up! If you don't play, we won't be  
able to either!" a guy on our team said.  
"Yeah, get over it," another girl agreed.  
Darien and I just shot an angry glance at each other and I  
turned away. Then we heard Andrew call for teams 5 and 6, and my team  
got into the pool. Then, I saw Darien take his T-shirt off, his back  
still facing me.  
I was stunned. He had a very nice and muscular body, and his  
back was perfectly toned, his shoulders broad and strong-looking. He  
had one of those hard washboard stomachs and the six-pack abdomen was  
obvious.  
'Wow, he looks so good. Why does someone who looks like that  
always have to be such a pain?' I wondered.   
Before getting into the pool, I took out the pins that held my   
hair up and let the buns down, knowing how awful my hair would look if   
they got wet. Finally, I turned to get into the pool.  
'Might as well get this over with,' I thought.  
"Okay, everyone! Take position!" Andrew shouted among us.  
Darien lowered himself in the water. "All right, Meatball   
Head. Climb on."  
"Quit calling me that!"  
Reluctantly, I began to climb on his back, and I felt those  
perfectly toned muscles of his touch my skin. I closed my eyes and  
tried to focus. Was Andrew's body this perfect? As I sit on his  
shoulders, I can feel him supporting my weight with his strong hands.  
I wonder, what it would feel like, if he held me close to him, and I   
could wrap my arms around that perfect stomach and that long back and  
those hard shoulders...  
NO, NO, NO! My mind screamed. 'You DO NOT like Darien, Serena!  
You hate him! Hate, hate, hate!'  
Good grief...HOW am I supposed to concentrate on this stupid  
game?!?  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
I look over at her and see her fiddling with her hair. The  
"meatballs" suddenly disappear and her golden strands begin to tumble  
down her shoulders. Then, that queer feeling came over me again. I had  
always known her hair was long, but I never imagined it looked  
anything like it did now. Without the buns, her hair almost went down  
to her ankles, swaying in the slight breeze of the afternoon. The  
pounding of my heart pulls me back into reality.  
'I'm losing it again! Get a grip, Chiba! The last thing you  
need is to have her catch you gaping at her!'  
She slipped into the pool, and Andrew's voice shouted above  
the chatter.  
"Okay, everyone! Take position!"  
"All right, Meatball Head. Climb on," I sighed.  
"Quit calling me that!" she cried, beginning to climb on my  
back.  
I closed my eyes as her skin touched mine, and I breathed in  
the sweet, delicious smell of the coconut-scented sunscreen that   
lingered there. The sweet aroma seemed to assault my senses, and I  
shook my head to clear it. Before long, I was supporting her weight by  
holding her long, smooth legs, softer than anything I'd ever felt in  
my life. I could feel her long golden mane, partially wet from being   
in the water, pooling down my back and clinging to it like vines  
around a tree. I'm glad I'm not the one who has the ball, because I  
can barely even think straight right now...  
HOLD IT! Reality check, Darien! This is MEATBALL HEAD we are  
talking about here! You ARE NOT going ga-ga over her, understand? You  
are 19, she is 15. You hate her, she hates you, end of story!  
While all these thoughts are swirling through my head, the  
game continued, and suddenly I feel Serena fumbling above me.  
"I've got it! I've got it!" she cried, and leaned forward to  
attempt to hit the ball, but she lost her balance and plummeted into  
the water.  
"WOOHOO!" the other team exclaimed. "That's a point for us!"  
Serena's head came up from under the water, and immediately  
she fumed at me.  
"Oooh! Darien! You were supposed to move WITH me, you dufus!"  
"Hey, it's not my fault you klutzed out at the wrong time!" I  
snapped.  
"It was YOUR fault! Where was YOUR mind off to, anyway?"  
"It's not my problem that you couldn't hit the ball!"  
"Oh...just SHUT UP!" she cried, and the next thing I knew I  
was splattered with a huge gush of water, courtesy of Serena. My hair  
was now completely wet, my eyes stinging slightly from the pool water.  
A wicked grin broke out on my face.  
"So ya wanna play rough, do ya? Take this, Meatball Head!" I  
said, and splashed her back with twice as much force.  
"Hey!" she said, and splashed me again. We kept splashing back  
and forth, vaguely hearing our teammates telling us to stop.  
"SPLASH FIGHT!!!" someone on the other team cried, and soon  
everyone in the pool joined in, water flying everywhere in all  
different directions.  
"I'll get you yet, Meatball Head!" I shouted above the crowd.  
I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down to dunk her in the  
water. When she came up for air, she attempted to do the same, with  
little success.  
"Give it up, Serena. You can't win this one," I said, holding  
her charging arms.  
"Never!" she laughed, struggling. I then wrapped my arms   
tightly around her waist, pinning her arms to her side. She gasped as  
her eyes went wide.  
"Surrender, Tsukino. You're cornered," I said in a low voice.  
Suddenly, our gazes locked, and I could feel myself drowning  
in those azure pools of blue, that odd feeling once again clouding my  
mind. We forgot the commotion still going on around us, and I found  
myself holding her even tighter, pulling her closer to me. I felt my  
senses go numb as I lowered my face to hers...  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
I gasped as I felt his arms embracing me, locking tightly  
around my waist. I was so close to him now, that perfect body of his  
right up against mine.  
"Surrender, Tsukino. You're cornered."  
I gulped, and found myself staring into his sapphire eyes, the  
glint in them making my heart go on light speed. Feeling him hold me  
even closer, I gulped again. What was going on? What is he DOING?!?  
Everyone around us was still splashing and dunking each other, but I  
barely noticed them.  
Just moments ago, I had wondered what it would be like to be  
held in his strong arms, and how it would feel being gathered up in  
that muscular build. Now, it was happening. Then, his face began to  
inch towards mine, and vaguely I realized what was about to happen.  
'My God, he's going to...'  
Still looking into his deep blue eyes, my mind was in a state   
of disarray, of confusion. I felt his warm breath tickling my lips,   
my head going light. And suddenly...  
SPLASH!  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
I smiled widely as I watched them, Darien holding Serena close  
to him, staring at each other as if in a trance. Well, it's about   
time. When I noticed the space between their lips begin to close, I   
wanted to pat myself on the back for coming up with such a foolproof   
plan. Then, my pride was cut short when I saw the couple get splashed   
with a huge tidal wave of water. Rats.  
It had snapped them out of it and I watched in slight defeat  
as they parted from each other, acting as if it never happened. Ooooh,  
how stubborn can one get?!  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid! I kept hearing in my mind. 'Why did  
you lose it like that in front of her? In front of everybody! Who  
knows who could've seen you! You were about to KISS her! You are such a   
MORON!'  
I wanted to kick myself. I made myself look like some kind of  
lovesick fool. One thing was for sure, I WOULD NOT lose control like  
that again. I would keep myself in check at all times, and pretend  
that this never happened. Serena's still Meatball Head, no matter how  
sexy she looks in that bikini...  
Oh, man. This WAS NOT going to be easy to forget.  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
'What was THAT all about?' my mind screamed. 'If we hadn't  
gotten splashed, we would have...oh, God. Serena, for the very last   
time...you DO NOT like Darien! He's obnoxious and rude, and you will   
forget this whole thing ever happened! So what if he's strong and  
handsome? He's still the same Darien underneath it all. You hate him,  
and he obviously has no interest in a high school girl like you. Leave   
it at that.' I thought. I wondered if Lita had noticed us when we were   
in the pool. 'If she did, I am NEVER going to hear the end of it from   
her!'  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
All right. They're not in love yet, but some physical   
attraction has definetely been established, as much as they'd like to  
deny it. It looks like I'll just have to work with what I have. I   
began to wrack my brains for another place I could get them together,  
when the phone rang.  
It was Craig, the drummer of the band that Darien and I played  
in. He called to remind us of rehearsal the next day, and I assured  
him that Darien and I would be there. When I hung up the phone, Plan B  
came to me instantly.  
The band was playing next Friday night. Serena didn't know how  
musically talented Darien was, didn't know that even I could play. As  
the guests began to leave, I tracked her and her friends down.  
"Thanks a lot for coming girls," I said.  
"This was tons of fun. Thanks, Andrew!" Lita said.  
"Any time. I was wondering...what are the four of you doing  
Friday night?" I asked.  
"I have rehearsal for the play, but I should be done by six.  
Why?" Serena said.  
"My band is playing a gig at the university. I wanted to know  
if you girls would come."  
"Your BAND?!?" they all exclaimed.  
"Well, it's not MY band. I do play the bass, though," I said.  
"That's wicked cool, Andrew!" Serena said.  
"It's at Central Tokyo University, at 7:30 in the main  
auditorium. We need all the support we can get will you be there?"  
"WILL WE!" they all said in unison.  
"Great! I'll make sure you guys get good seats, okay?"  
We talked a while longer, and Serena told me all about her  
play and that it would be next Saturday at the Little Theater. I had  
every intention of going, and taking Darien with me wether he liked it  
or not.  
But, first thing's first. I didn't let on to Serena or her  
friends that Darien was in the band. If I did, Serena might not want   
to come. Still, she wouldn't be disappointed. Darien was an awesome  
musician, and I knew she would be impressed. They still don't realize  
how little they know about each other, but with a little help, love  
will have its way, especially if I had anything to say about it.  
  
  
That's it for this chapter! So, talk to me...is there ANY hope for me  
in the writing world? Please, PLEASE e-mail all comments, gripes,  
and/or suggestions to me, LadyStarra@yahoo.com ! A very big thank you  
to Alicia Blade, for all her input and encouragement with this story. I   
will do my best to get chapter 2 out next week. Ja ne!  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Playing Matchmaker  
Chapter 2: On Lead Guitar  
By Lady Starra  
E-Mail: ladystarra@angelfire.com  
OR ladystarra@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
  
Hi, minna-chan!! Here it is, chapter 2 of this story. PLEASE READ THIS  
BEFORE GOING ANY FURTHER! Important note: In the DIC version of Sailor  
Moon, they make out the character Chad/Yuuichirou to be a pretty lousy  
singer. However, in a certain episode of Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon (I  
don't recall which one)the character Kumada Yuuichirou is singing some  
song and his singing voice is AWESOME. Taking that into consideration,  
I have gone ahead and made him the lead singer of the rock band in the  
story. Just thought you should know! The rest of my author's notes are  
at the end...enjoy!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
For the first time in years, I didn't dream of my princess. My  
dream princess, on this night was replaced by Serena. I kissed her in  
my dream, finishing what didn't happen in the pool. I woke up with a  
start, my mind whirling in confusion and chaos. When I saw her again,  
I threw the usual insults, and she gave hers back, but for me, it was  
different. We acted like it never happened, though I couldn't deny it  
didn't. The more I tried to brush it off, the more I thought about it.  
I guess there's no denying it. I think Serena's beautiful. I don't  
want to think of her that way, but I do.  
I was grateful for this upcoming concert. It helped me to get  
my mind off things. Going to practice seemed to make me forget about  
it, at least for a little while. Chad would be singing all of the  
songs tonight, with the exception of one. I had written a song not too  
long ago, when I found out I was Tuxedo Mask. It was a song about my  
princess. Chad was going to sing it at first, but then he insisted  
that I do it. I guess I was an okay singer, but Chad, Craig and Andrew  
saw more potential in my voice than I did. They suggested I try to  
get used to singing more, and I agreed, a little reluctantly at first.  
But the more I practiced, the better I felt about it, and I was ready  
by the time the concert rolled around.  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
I had assumed that neither Lita, Amy or Raye had seen what had  
almost "not" happened between Darien and I. None of them mentioned it,  
so I figured none of them saw it. I remembered what Lita had said to  
me earlier that week...  
'One day, those blazing eyes of his are gonna do weird things   
to your mind...'  
I definetely would have gotten an I-told-you-so from Lita if  
she HAD seen. I couldn't let it happen to me again. It was bad enough   
hearing her tease me just for having to sit on his shoulders. I was   
glad I was able to go to rehearsal every day and concentrate on other   
things. I was also looking forward to this concert of Andrew's. I had  
no idea he could play an instrument. Then, I had a thought...since  
Darien was Andrew's best friend, he would no doubt be at the concert  
too.   
I sighed. Thinking about this, I considered not going, but I  
already told Andrew that I would. I'd just have to stay as far away  
from Darien as possible. Then I scolded myself.  
'Geez, Serena, you're acting as if you're scared of him or  
something! Chill! It's just Darien, for crying out loud! Besides, he's  
been teasing you the same as always this week, so he's obviously  
forgotten all about the other day. You should too.'  
I was not about to let Darien think that I was in any way  
intimidated by him. I just have to be myself, carefree, fun-loving  
Serena Tsukino. I can handle this.  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
Over the course of the week, I noticed Darien and Serena still  
bickering. 'Not a good sign, Andrew,' I thought. If they at least  
would avoid each other, then I would at least know that they were  
feeling SOMETHING, but when they were like this, it was hard to tell.   
Still, there was no denying what had almost happened in the pool the  
other day. I know that if that would've happened to me, I wouldn't be  
able to forget about it just like that.  
Why do they have to make this so hard? I have a good mind to  
tell Darien exactly what I saw, and to fess up to his obvious feelings  
for her already. But I held back. It might upset him, I concluded. It  
looks like Darien's gonna have to to learn the hard way. If that's the  
case, then so be it. I know what a lonely life he's had, and I'm sure  
that he was probably a little scared about what happened. But, that  
doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on him!  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
"That's a wrap, guys! Everyone meet back here at five for   
sound check!" Chad said to us.  
Our final practice went really well. I felt really good about  
my song, and everyone decided that it would be the final song we would  
play that night.  
"So, Darien, invite any cute girls to the concert tonight?"  
Chad asked me.  
"Nah," I said, putting my guitar back in its case.  
"Darien, you're gonna stay a bachelor forever if you keep this  
up!" Craig said.  
"Give him a break, guys. He just needs to find the right   
girl," Andrew said in my defense.  
"Let's see...Darien's perfect match...wow, that's a hard one.  
I couldn't imagine what kind of girl would interest you, Darien,"  
Craig said mockingly.  
"No Craig, you couldn't," I said quietly. I DID have someone  
out there waiting for me. 'He'll be playing to a different drum beat  
once I find my princess,' I thought.  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
I skipped home from rehearsal, on time for once. All I thought  
of that day was going to the concert, although I knew in the back of  
my mind that Darien would no doubt be there. I stopped worrying about  
it, and just decided to enjoy myself that night. After dinner, I began  
rummaging through my closet trying to figure out what to wear. I   
wanted guys to notice me, so it had to be something that looked good.  
I finally decided on my favorite white blouse and a short pink skirt.  
Then, I hurried to meet Raye, Amy and Lita at the arcade. From there,  
we headed to the university.  
"Isn't Central Tokyo where Darien goes to school?" Amy asked.  
"Hey, maybe he'll be there tonight, Serena! You might even be  
able to sit next to him!" Lita teased.  
"Shut up about him, will you?" I snapped.  
"Serena, DO NOT tell me that you didn't enjoy sitting on his  
shoulders last weekend! With a body like his...every girl at the party  
was jealous of you!" Lita said.  
"They sure were. You should consider yourself privileged,  
Serena," Raye said.  
"Will you guys lay off? I mean, sure, Darien's good-looking  
and all, but he's so mean and obnoxious! Lastly, he's four years older  
than me. The whole thing is totally absurd!" I cried.  
"She does have a point, guys," Amy agreed.  
"So what? If you love the guy..."  
"That's enough, Lita! I don't even LIKE Darien, let alone LOVE  
him! Get it through your head!" I exclaimed as I increased my pace and  
stormed in front of them.  
"Denial's not just a river in Egypt," Lita muttered.  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
Everything was set for the concert. Rehearsal went so well,  
and there was no question in any of our minds that we were ready. I  
started to wonder what Darien's reaction would be when he saw Serena,  
and vice versa. I was more nervous about that than actually playing in  
front of an audience. This was going to be a little different from the  
pool party. I only hoped Serena would be impressed with Darien enough  
to see that there was still so much about him she didn't know. As the   
people began to come in, I took a deep breath as I saw a familiar   
group of girls enter the auditorium.  
Okay, they're here. They saw me and began to walk towards the  
stage. Darien had his back turned to them, so they didn't notice him  
right away. Then, Darien turned around and Serena stopped dead in her  
tracks, and Darien just stood there, staring at her.  
The beginning of Plan B was at hand.  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
I came to a screeching halt as I saw the familiar figure on  
the stage.  
Darien.  
I saw him standing up there, with a black guitar slung around  
his shoulders, looking directly at me. 'My God...is he in the band?!?'  
I thought.  
"Well! Not only is he here, but he's playing, too! THIS ought  
to be interesting. C'mon, Serena! Let's go say hi!" Lita said, taking  
me by the arm.  
"Whoa, wait a minute!" I said, trying to slow down, but it  
didn't help that Raye was pushing me from behind.   
"Hi, guys!" Lita said, waving as we got close to the stage.  
"Hey, girls! Glad you could make it! Why don't I introduce you  
to the band?" Andrew said.  
We all got up on the stage, though I really didn't want to.  
"You guys know Darien," Andrew said.  
"Why didn't you tell us you played, Darien?" Raye asked.  
"Oh, it's just for fun, really," Darien replied.  
"Don't be so modest, Dar. Darien's the most talented person in  
the band. You guys are in for a real treat tonight," Andrew told us,  
winking.  
The best person in the band? Hmm, you never would think it to  
look at him. Darien didn't strike me at all as the rock-and-roll type,  
but then again, neither did Andrew.  
"So what brings YOU here, Meatball Head? Shouldn't you be   
doing homework or something?" Darien sneered at me.  
"Grrrrr!" I exclaimed, annoyed.  
"NOW I understand why you're still single, Darien. A cute girl  
comes to say hi to you and all you can do is insult her!" a voice from  
behind us said.  
We all turned to see a tall, brown-haired guy standing there.  
He had blue eyes, and his hair was long, and he definetely had the  
rock-star look about him. He was really cute, too.  
"Girls, this is Chad, our lead singer. Chad, meet Serena, Amy,  
Lita and Raye," Andrew introduced.  
"Pleased to meet you. Raye, is it?" Chad said, shaking Raye's  
hand. Raye looked startled that she seemed to capture his attention.  
"Y-yes," she said.  
"Hey, don't you work at the Cherry Hill Temple?" he asked.  
"Oh, uh...yeah, that's me," she said.  
"Thought you looked familiar. I've seen you there a few   
times," he said.  
"Strange, I don't ever recall seeing you..."  
As they drifted off in their own conversation, Andrew   
introduced us to their drummer, Craig. Craig had short, but wild red  
hair, and green eyes. He seemed like a really nice guy, though I could  
already guess that he was probably the weird one in the group. It was  
interesting, to say the least, to see who Andrew considered his   
friends. Andrew is such an easygoing guy, and can make friends with  
anyone...even someone as cold as Darien, I guess.  
Chad spoke up, "Hey, have you girls found a place to sit yet?"  
"No, not really," Lita said.  
"Well, c'mon, I'll show ya the best seats in the house," he  
offered.  
He wasn't kidding. He put us in the very front, right smack in  
the middle. The seats were originally saved for someone else, but he  
assured us it wouldn't be a problem. He left us to return to the band,  
and I noticed Raye had a faraway look in her eyes.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Chad seems really cool, doesn't he?" she said.  
"Yeah, he does. Do you think he likes you?" I asked.  
"Oh, I HOPE so!"  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
When Chad led the girls away, I turned to Andrew.  
"Mind explaining this one, Mr. Furuhata?" I said.  
"Come on, Dar. Serena asked if I'd come to her play tomorrow  
night, so I returned the gesture by inviting her to the concert.   
There's no harm in that, is there?" he replied.  
"Well...I suppose not," I sighed. Humph. So much for getting  
my mind off of her. I was stunned to see her here. She was wearing the  
cutest little outfit...a pretty white blouse and a cute pink skirt...a  
short one, at that. Suddenly, my mind replayed the image of her in   
that bikini, and quickly I brushed it off.  
'You WILL NOT make a fool of yourself at this concert because  
of her, Darien,' I thought, new determination boiling in my veins. 'In  
fact, you are going to give the BEST performance of your life tonight,  
and make Serena eat every harsh word she's thrown at you. Sit back and  
relax, Meatball Head! This one's for you!'  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
The concert started promptly, and the lights went dark and a  
spotlight appeared on the stage, and a guy from the university took  
the microphone.  
"Hello out there, ladies and gentlemen!" he announced.   
"Tonight, front and center, we have Central Uni's one and only Tokyo  
Invasion in the house!"  
Tokyo Invasion? That was the name of the band? Interesting...  
"Front and center is the lead singer, none other than Chad   
Kumada!"  
Everyone cheered, and Raye clapped and cheered vigorously.   
'Wow, she's pretty sprung over the guy...'  
"And on drums, and the campus comedian at that, heh heh...we  
have Craig Shiratori!"  
More applause came, followed by whistles, hoots and hollers.  
"And on the bass guitar, more commonly known as the arcade guy  
at Crown's...Andrew Furuhata!"  
All four of us got up and clapped loudly for Andrew, shouting  
at the top of our lungs, and Lita let out a loud-pitched whistle.  
"And last...but definetely not least...a 19-year-old pre-med  
major, and Central University's most eligible bachelor, the one, the  
only...Darien Chiba!"  
The whole auditorium broke out in screams, mostly female from  
what I could tell, then behind me, chanting broke out.  
"DARIEN! DARIEN! DARIEN! DARIEN..."  
I rolled my eyes in utter annoyance. Darien, the most wanted  
guy at his school? Wow, college girls had absolutely NO taste! Just  
because he's smart and handsome and drives a nice car and plays the  
guitar and has a GREAT body...  
Sheesh, here I go again.  
"Well, it would seem that Darien is quite the ladies' man  
around here," Amy said.  
"As far as I'm concerned they're welcome to him!" I spat.  
"Well, we won't keep you waiting any longer, folks! I now  
present to you...TOKYO INVASION!" the announcer finished, and quickly  
left the stage.  
Chad's voice was soon heard over the speakers.  
"ARE YA READY TO ROCK TONIGHT?!?" he shouted, and everyone in  
the auditorium cheered their response.  
"Maestro, if you please!" he added.  
The sudden sound of the wailing electric guitar surprised me,  
especially when I realized that it was Darien who was playing. I could  
hear the bass lines next, followed by the drumbeat, and it was already  
apparent to me that they WERE a good band. However, the guitar stood  
out the most among all the instruments...at least, it did to me,   
anyway. Chad started singing, and I noticed Raye get a glazed look in  
her eyes.  
I, however, kept hearing the sound of the guitar, and couldn't   
help but be drawn to the one playing it. I watched Darien play, his   
fingers strumming expertly along the chords, like a true professional  
rock musician. I was stunned, to say the least. I tried to focus on  
Andrew several times, or Chad, even Craig...but I was always drawn  
back to Darien.  
Darien played a solo in just about every song, and every time  
he did, that transfixed state I'd been in at the pool party returned.  
Song after song, solo after solo seemed to burn deep in my soul...as  
stupid as it may sound. I hated to admit it, but Darien looked   
incredibly sexy up there, playing the strings of his black guitar, and  
the way he moved as he played the music, nearly made my head spin. NOW  
I see why all those girls went crazy in the audience.  
Throughout the whole concert, I focused on him, though I   
fought it with little success. All I could see was Darien, and I would  
occasionally see him look right at me, that ocean-blue gaze of his  
piercing through me again. 'Oh, this is too much!' I thought. 'Why am  
I being made to suffer like this?' But truthfully, I enjoyed watching  
Darien. I was quite impressed with him, as I'm sure Lita and the   
others were. I became disappointed when Chad announced they were about  
to do their last song of the evening, but was shocked when he said  
that Darien would be singing it. Then, I heard Darien speak on the   
mic.  
"This is the first time we've done this song, and it's called  
'Midnight Call.' I wrote this about two weeks ago, and this is my  
first time singing, ever. So, don't be TOO cruel out there, 'kay?" he  
joked. Small peals of laughter came and went.  
He began to sing, and his voice, blending in with the slow  
guitar music, put me in that mesmerized state once more...  
  
I hear your voice  
You beg me to set you free  
But I don't even know your name  
I have no choice  
Your face I cannot see  
And I feel myself going insane  
  
It seems as though  
We've met someplace before  
But when, I just don't know  
I have searched high and low  
I've opened every door  
Do any of my efforts show?  
  
Your midnight call  
Haunts my nights  
And tortures my days  
Your midnight call  
Has a sad and desperate tone  
Your midnight call  
I can't ignore  
  
What is this thing I'm searching for?  
What kind of power does it hold?  
What is it about you  
That puzzles me so  
That I feel I can't live without you?  
  
Your midnight call  
Haunts my nights  
And tortures my days  
Your midnight call  
Has a sad and desperate tone  
Your midnight call  
I can't ignore  
  
The song ended, and I felt like I was going to melt. He had   
such a powerful voice, and Darien had his eyes on me the whole time he   
played that song. Why? It was an amazing song, and I felt that because   
of his intense gaze, it was somehow intended for me.  
'That's silly, Serena. But then...why did he look at me like  
that...?'  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
I couldn't help it. As soon as I started singing, my eyes  
found hers, and they just sort of...locked. Just like in the pool the  
other day...  
'Darien, STOP. Yes, you did this to impress her, but don't   
give her the wrong idea! Although, maybe now she'll have a little more  
respect for you.'  
The concert ended, and as always, the groupies came rushing  
forward.  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
When the lights came back on, I refused to look in Darien's  
direction. Then, I noticed several girls immediately heading towards  
him. They began talking, Darien smiling and laughing at some things   
they said, and I suddenly felt a wave of jealousy surge through me.  
'What is he doing?! Darien was looking at ME during his song!   
The nerve of...WHOA! Time out, Serena! You're thinking stupid again!  
Those groupies can have him if they want him! What do I care? Humph!'  
I joined Lita and the others as we went to talk to Andrew, but  
Raye immediately went to talk to Chad. He swiftly excused himself from  
the other girls around him and they began talking again. I was glad  
for Raye. At the time, I couldn't imagine the type of guy she would  
go out with, but she seemed to be hitting it off with Chad pretty   
well. He was Andrew and Darien's age, though, and I wondered what her  
grandpa would say.  
I wanted to compliment Darien, but I didn't. I was afraid to  
look at him, that he would stare me down with that piercing gaze of  
his, and I would just end up making myself look stupid. Instead, I  
spoke to Andrew.  
"You did really good, Andrew! I'm so proud of you!" I   
exclaimed.  
"Thanks, Serena. I'm really glad you all could come," he   
smiled.  
Of course, I could always count on Darien to interrupt a good  
conversation I was having.  
"Isn't it getting close to your bedtime, Meatball Head?" he  
smirked.  
"Humph!" I said as I stuck my tounge out at him.  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
As Serena and Dairen once again began to argue, Lita, Amy and  
I watched severeal feet away.  
"Just look at that body language. It MUST be love," Lita said  
quietly.  
"So, you're seeing a little chemistry there too, huh?" I asked  
her.  
"Isn't it obvious? Look at them," she said.  
"Hmm. Well, I figured once Darien saw her in a bikini, he'd  
start having a change of heart towards her," I said, grinning. Lita  
and Amy both looked up at me, surprised.  
"Why, Andrew Furuhata! You didn't have hidden intentions when  
you invited us to that pool party, did you?" Lita said, raising an  
eyebrow at me.  
"What? Me? Would I do something like that?" I said, smiling  
even wider. "And I assure you my intentions for tonight had NOTHING to  
do with getting them together either."  
"Why, you sly guy, Andrew! I didn't think you had it in you!"  
Lita winked. "Tell me...is it working?"  
"It seems to be especially since Darien and Serena were almost  
tongue-tied at the pool party...if you know what I mean," I whispered.  
"WHAT?!" Amy and Lita cried.  
"It would've happened, if they hadn't been attacked by a huge  
splash of water."  
"Serena didn't say anything! Oh, does she have some explaining  
to do!" Lita said.  
"Wait, don't say anything to her. Don't let her think you know  
anything, I don't think she needs the humiliation, not right now,   
anyway," I said.  
"Andrew...this is brilliant! You HAVE to let me help you!"   
Lita insisted.  
Hmm, this could prove to be interesting. It would help me out  
majorly.  
"Okay, let's get together tomorrow and talk about it. Meet me  
at the arcade, say noon?" I asked.  
"I'm there!"  
"Hang on, you guys. Are you sure this is really such a good  
idea?" Amy asked.  
"C'mon, Amy, it's harmless," Lita said. "Serena obviously has   
it bad for the guy, and she can't push him away forever. The girl   
needs to fess up already. Now are you in or out?"  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
"What, I don't get any praises from you? I practiced so hard  
and you don't even think to compliment me?" I said to Serena.  
"I would have, but since you're being so arrogant and full of  
yourself, it's obvious you don't need ME boosting your ego. 'Cause you  
seem to be doing a good job of it yourself! Let's go, you guys. I have  
a play to do tomorrow and I need a good night's sleep," she retorted,  
and stormed off the stage and left the auditorium.  
I was stunned. I hadn't expected that kind of a reaction from  
her. Did...she really think of me like that? I was surprised by how  
much that thought hurt. I was used to seeing Serena get in her moods,  
but this time, she really looked serious.  
"Sorry, guys. She's just a little edgy, with the play tomorrow  
night and all," Amy said.  
"Tell me again, when does it start?" Andrew asked.  
"At seven o'clock, at the Little Theater," Lita said.  
"Tell Serena I'll be there, for sure," Andrew said.  
After the girls left, we began to take down the equipment, and  
Andrew started talking to me.  
"Um, Darien...I think maybe you oughta come with me to   
Serena's play tomorrow," he said gently.  
"What for?" I asked annoyingly.  
"Aren't you even curious to see her perform?"  
"Well...a little, maybe. She wouldn't want me there, though."  
"Well, maybe if you apologized..."  
"Andrew, we've been through this!"  
"Listen, Darien...don't you think Serena has enough people  
telling her she's a klutz, or a failure, or whatever other flaws she  
has? I can tell this play is really important to her, and I really do  
think you should go. She might surprise you."  
"Hey, Andy, give me a hand with this amp, will ya?" Chad   
called from across the stage.  
"Be right there," he said, and once again spoke to me. "Look,  
just think about it, okay? Call me if you change your mind."  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
I couldn't come up with anything better to convince him to go  
to the play. I thought, maybe if I made him feel a little guilty, his  
conscience would get the better of him and he would go. Perhaps I  
should let him sleep on it, and ask him again the next day. Now that  
Lita was helping me, I hoped it would make things a little easier.  
I eyed Serena a few times during the evening, and I saw her  
eyes completely stuck on Darien. Plan B seemed to work like a charm,  
but of course Darien always seemed to have a way of screwing things   
up. He'd insulted her again, and that arrogance of his had doomed him  
once more. I really hoped that Serena would do well the next night,  
because I didn't want to have Darien go and have Serena give a bad  
performance. Not only would Serena be upset, but she'd never hear the  
end of it from him, this I knew.   
I hoped that they would find something in common with each  
other, and maybe this was it. If Serena proved to be a good performer,  
then maybe she and Darien could have some kind of conversation without  
going at each other's throats. Hopefully that little guilt trip I gave  
Darien will give him something to think about.  
Tomorrow I was meeting with Lita, and we were going to talk  
about what else we could do about Serena and Darien. She said she had  
an idea, and that she'd tell me about it later. Very interesting. What   
could Lita possibly have up HER sleeve...?  
  
  
  
That's it for this part! IMPORTANT NOTICE! I now have TWO email   
accounts, they are: ladystarra@angelfire.com, and ladystarra@yahoo.com.   
Thanks to everyone who emailed me, you all really helped me to stay   
motivated! Thanks once again to Alicia Blade, you are TOO COOL,   
girlfriend! Be on the lookout next week for Chapter 3: Partners In   
Crime. Ja ne!  
  
Sincerely,  
Lady S 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Playing Matchmaker  
Chapter 3: Partners in Crime  
By Lady Starra  
E-mail: ladystarra@angelfire.com  
ladystarra@yahoo.com  
Rating: G-PG  
  
Hi out there! Thank you to everybody for your e-mails, you all are the  
best! Most of this chapter will be in Andrew's POV, and it's a little  
shorter than the last two chapters, but vital to the story. Chapter 4   
will be longer, I promise! I am also working on two other stories,  
which I hope to get out soon. I hope you all enjoy chapter 4!   
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
Lita showed up faithfully the next day, and Raye and Amy were  
with her. We went and got a shake at the cafe.  
"All right, Andrew. Spill it. Tell us everything you know!"   
Lita said, practically commanding me to tell all.  
"Okay. Not too long ago, I asked Darien why he was always so  
mean to Serena. He admitted that he never really means it, and was  
telling me how he always gets these weird feelings when he's around  
her."  
"Uh-huh..."  
"I began to think that maybe it's because he was falling for  
her but won't admit it to himself. Darien really has a tendency to  
push people away, and if he did feel something for her, I didn't think  
it was right of him to just throw those feelings to the wind. That was  
when I decided to try and get them together," I said.  
"Get to the good part! What happened when they almost kissed?"  
Lita cried.  
"I'm getting to that! But before that, you should have seen  
how Darien was off in his own little world when he first saw her in   
that bikini," I stated matter-of-factly.  
"NO WAY!" the three of them exclaimed.  
"They were in the pool when they almost kissed, during that   
splash fight they started," I told them.  
"Where were we, anyway?" Lita asked Raye, scratching her head.  
"You, as I recall, were flirting with a bunch of guys while  
that was happening," Raye smirked.  
"I was not flirting with them!"  
"Tell me about Serena, then. Does she ever say anything about  
Darien, other than the fact that he's a jerk?" I asked.  
"Not really, although last night, she did tell us she thought  
he was good-looking," Raye answered.  
"Well good, that's SOMETHING positive, anyway. Did she say   
anything about his guitar playing?"  
"No, but actions speak a lot louder than words. She was gaping  
at him throughout the whole concert!" Lita said.  
"Yeah, I noticed that too. But she didn't say anything, huh?"  
I said.  
"No," Amy sighed. "I guess she got irritated with him. She  
was pretty quiet when we were walking home."  
"Okay, Raye. Now it's your turn to dish it up. What do you  
know that we don't?" Lita drilled.  
I raised my eyebrow at Raye, curious.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"I was meditating in front of the fire at the temple last   
night, and I got a very...interesting revelation, to say the least,"  
Raye said, grinning.   
"Well, come on! Tell us!" Lita urged. Raye cleared her throat.  
"At first, I wasn't even sure what I was seeing. I saw an   
image of Serena, and there was this golden aura around her. Then, I   
saw Darien with a similar aura, and then their images began to merge  
together. The auras changed from gold to silver, and there was this  
bright flash of light, almost blinding. That was the last thing I   
saw," Raye told them.  
"But, Raye...what does it mean?" I asked, confused.  
She took a deep breath.  
"Darien and Serena...are soul mates."  
"SOUL MATES?!?" we all cried aloud. There was a brief silence  
after that.  
"Raye...are you absolutely sure about this?" Amy asked.  
"The fire has NEVER given me a false vision, and there's no  
mistaking what that bright light was. They're destined to be together,  
no question," Raye said.  
I sat in total disbelief. Yes, I knew Darien and Serena felt  
some kind of attraction to each other, but soul mates? What would   
those two say if they knew THIS?  
"Well, that settles it then. If they're meant for each other,  
then we'd better help fate along, because if we leave it up to them,  
they may never get together!" Lita said.  
"What was your big idea, Lita? The one you didn't want to tell  
me about last night?" I asked.  
"Eventually, we are gonna have to get them alone together. If  
they almost kissed once, I'm sure we can get them to finish what they  
started...provided we do our homework, of course," she began.  
"I'm listening," I said.  
"I'm thinking, maybe we should lead them somewhere and then  
ditch them, and that way they'll end up alone, together," she finished.  
"Not a bad idea. What do you have in mind?" I asked.  
"Well...that I haven't figured out yet," she sighed.  
"We can come up with something," Raye said. "In the meantime,  
we should do something else, maybe like...drop hints or something, you  
know, to encourage them a little."  
"Yeah, right. Serena won't listen to us. We've been teasing   
her about it all this time, she'd never take us seriously!" Lita said.  
"Maybe...but I'll bet she would listen to me," I told them,  
smiling.  
"Good thinking, Andrew! You work on Serena, and the rest of us  
will handle Darien," Raye said.  
"I still don't know about this, guys. I mean, what if   
something goes wrong, or they find out what we're doing? They could  
get really mad at us," Amy warned.  
"I've thought about that, Amy. I really have, but I've made up  
my mind. I am tired of Darien having to live such a lonely life. Sure,  
I'll always be there for him and so will the band, but he needs more  
than that. If what Raye says is true, that Serena is the one true love  
of his life, then he had better realize that before he pushes her away  
even further, when it may be too late. It's a risk that I'm willing to  
take," I stated boldly.  
"Me too," Lita and Raye agreed.  
"Well...I suppose you're right. Still, I don't want Serena to  
be mad at us..."  
"Things will work out fine, Amy. You'll see. Even if she does  
get mad, it won't be for that long. When she realizes that she's in  
love with Darien, she'll thank us a million times over," Lita said  
confidently.  
"I hope you're right," Amy said  
"All right, what do we do now, Andrew?" Lita asked.  
"Last night, I told Darien that I really thought he should  
come to the play tonight. I told him that he should lay off on   
reminding Serena of all her faults, because she probably gets enough   
of it from everyone else," I said.  
"Yeah, Raye," Lita muttered.  
"Shut up!" Raye said, nudging Lita on her side.  
"I was hoping that I had made him feel guilty, and I told him   
that this play seemed really important to her. I suggested that he   
should just take a chance and come, and that he should sleep on it. He   
hasn't let me know if he's going to be there yet," I said.  
"Uh, Andrew," Lita spoke up, "Here's your chance to find   
out...he's headed this way now."  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
I walked into the arcade, and I still felt exhausted from the  
previous night. All night, I thought about what Andrew said about  
Serena having enough people getting on her case, not needing it from  
me. It was like he had scolded me in a subtle way, but what he'd said  
hit me straight in the chest. I realized he was right. I suddenly felt  
terrible. After all, what right did I have to be speaking into her   
life, anyway? I remembered him telling me that this play meant a great  
deal to Serena, and I felt horrible for teasing her about it and   
laughing in her face.  
Finally, I decided I would go to the play. I had nothing   
better to do that night, and I suppose it WOULD be interesting to see  
Serena of all people gracing the stage. I only hoped that I wouldn't  
start feeling those strange emotions again, the ones that caused my  
heart to pitter-patter and my brain to get clouded.  
When I walked into the arcade, I didn't see Andrew at first. I  
was told it was his lunch hour, and that he was in the cafe. I walked  
in to see him sitting with Lita, Amy and Raye, but surprised that   
Serena wasn't with them. 'That's weird,' I thought as I walked towards  
them.  
"Hey, Dar! What's up?" Andrew greeted.  
"Hey, Andrew. Ladies," I said.  
"Hi," they all chimed.  
"Did you think about it, Darien?" he asked immediately.  
"Yeah," I sighed. "I guess maybe you're right, Andrew. I   
didn't really have plans tonight, anyway."  
"Then...you'll come?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I guess I will," I said, shrugging.  
"Cool! You're all heart, Darien!" he said.  
"I try," I grinned.  
"So, ya wanna join us, dude?" he asked me.  
"Can't. I've gotta head to the library to work on my anatomy  
report. What time does it start again?" I asked.  
"Seven, at the Little Theater, but I was gonna be there by  
six-thirty to get seats."  
"Right. I'll meet you there."  
"Okay, Dar. See you tonight."  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
"Got him," I said quietly as he left the cafe.  
The girls and I shared high-fives as we chuckled among  
ourselves.  
"Well, he's gonna be there. So what now?" Raye asked.  
"All depends on what happens tonight. Hopefully Serena will  
give a grand performance, one that will impress him," I said.  
"Oh, he'll be impressed, especially when he hears her sing,"  
Amy smiled.  
"Huh?" the rest of us said, confused.  
"What? You've never heard her?" Amy asked.  
"NO!" Lita and Raye cried.  
"Serena can sing? And GOOD?" I asked, totally surprised.  
"Oh, yes. All of the Tsukinos do. You guys didn't know? Her  
mom sings and plays the piano, and her dad and little brother play the  
saxophone, if I'm not mistaken," Amy said.  
"Really? I had no idea," I said, totally shocked.  
"Well, I guess it makes sense. Meatball Head DOES have a   
pretty good set of lungs on her," Raye joked, and we laughed.  
"This is going to be intriguing. I cannot wait until tonight  
now," I chuckled.  
"We still haven't figured out how we're going to get those two  
alone," Lita said.  
"We'll think of something. First, let's hold our breaths and  
see what tonight brings. If we're lucky, we might not even have to go  
that far," I winked.  
My lunch hour was half way over, and I still hadn't eaten   
anything, so I treated the girls to a pizza, my personal thanks for  
having them meet with me. Before I had to get back to work, we said  
our goodbyes.  
"See you tonight, Andrew. We were planning on going there  
earlier than six-thirty to find seats. We'll save a couple for you   
and Darien, okay?" Lita offered.  
"Sounds good. See you there, then."  
As the girls left and I resumed my duties, a sudden smile   
broke out on my face.  
'Soul mates,' I thought. 'Well, I guess maybe that explains  
Darien's so-called strange feelings. Just you wait, Darien. You'll  
find happiness a lot sooner than you think.'  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
I went to the library to work on my report but it was all in  
vain. I couldn't concentrate to save my life. I was too nervous about  
going to this play. What would Serena think once she saw me there? All  
I knew, was that I had to keep my brain in check at ALL times, and to  
be careful and not slip into that strange void of emotions again. The  
whole situation left me totally perplexed. Why did I feel this way?  
How could I have permitted something like this take over my thoughts  
so fully and so completely? I didn't understand any of it, and wasn't  
really sure I wanted to.  
For the rest of the day, I tried not to dwell on it. I   
practiced my music and went for a jog, and I was completely exhausted  
by the time I was done. I showered and ate, and I noticed it was   
nearing five o'clock.  
'Still got two hours until the play. Guess I could take an  
hour nap...'  
I dozed off, hoping to forget about Serena for a while with  
little success. I only ended up dreaming of her again. I was in my  
tuxedo, and Serena and I were dancing in a crowded ballroom. She was  
absolutely gorgeous, wearing a flowing, slender white gown, her eyes  
sparkling as they looked up at me. Her cheeks were a rosy hue, her   
hair shining like platinum. She danced like a dream, so beautifully  
and gracefully it was almost like all traces of klutziness had   
vanished. Our surroundings began to change, and we were now dancing  
beneath the stars of the glorious evening. Under the light of the full  
moon, we stopped dancing, and just like the last dream, we kissed,   
only this time, the kiss was longer, more passionate. That was where   
the dream ended, and I woke up with a jolt.  
'Why did that dream seem so familiar?' I thought. It felt   
almost as if something like that had happened between us before...  
"This is getting WAY out of hand," I sighed to myself. I   
turned and looked over at my clock.  
"6:45! OH, MAN I'M LATE!!!"  
I hurriedly sprang out of bed. I had fifteen minutes to dress,  
comb my hair and get to the theater before the play started!   
Oversleeping AND running late? Good grief, were Serena's habits   
starting to rub off on me, too?  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
"It's ten minutes till six! Where IS he?!" Lita cried   
impatiently.  
"Relax, I'm sure he'll be here," Raye said.  
"He'd BETTER show up after all the trouble I went through to  
convince him to come," I stated.  
People were beginning to flood in, and still there was no sign  
of Darien. Where could he be? Finally, right at seven o'clock, he came  
bursting in.  
"There he is," Amy said.  
Quickly, he came to our row, really close to the stage, and  
sat next to me.  
"Well, it's about time!" I said.  
"Sorry, dude. I kinda overslept," he replied, out of breath.  
Well, at least he made it. It seemed that the presentation was  
being held up, and didn't QUITE start on time, luckily for Darien. We  
chatted amongst ourselves for a few moments before the lights in the  
theater suddenly went dim...  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
I was getting nervous. I could hear the chatter of all the  
people sitting out there, knowing it was a huge crowd. I'd rehearsed  
for what felt aeons for this play, and I was afraid I was going to do  
something stupid and trip. The funny thing was, I never once had  
anything like that happen when I was at rehearsal. I got into my  
character so much, that it was almost like I had become her, even if  
it was just for a little while.  
I didn't want to peer out at the audience for fear of getting  
even more nervous, but I decided to anyway. I searched for my friends  
through the sea of faces, and found them sitting in a row close to the  
stage. They were all here...Amy, Raye, Lita, Andrew, Darien...  
DARIEN!?! What was HE doing here? I stared out at him, and he  
sat next to Andrew and they were talking, waiting for the play to  
start.  
'Why did he come here? I'm sure he didn't take time out of his  
precious college-life schedule just to come and watch ME...'  
Then, it hit me. He WAS here to watch me. He was probably here  
because he wanted to see me klutz out, in front of my friends and my  
family, and in front of the whole audience. He wanted to have   
something else he could tease me about, something else to remind me  
that I was clumsy and useless. That thought hurt so much, I felt like  
I was going to break down right there. I felt tears stinging my eyes,  
but I fought them back with anger, replaced by a boldness inside me.  
'Not this time, Darien Chiba,' I thought. 'I am not going to  
let you torment me like this anymore. I AM better than you think I am,  
and I'll prove it to you.'  
"Everyone, we're about to start!" one of my other cast members  
said suddenly.  
I saw the lights go down, and I took a deep breath and squared  
my shoulders. This was my one chance to prove to Darien...and everyone  
else, for that matter...that I wasn't always a klutzy crybaby.  
'I'll show you, Darien. This will be a night you will NEVER  
forget!'  
  
  
The end for now! Good, bad, mediocre? Talk to me! Please give me input  
by emailing me, ladystarra@angelfire com! Once again, ARIGATO to   
Alicia Blade! Luv ya, girl! Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Princess For A  
Night. Ja ne!  
  
Sincerely,  
Lady S  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Playing Matchmaker  
Chapter 4: Princess For A Night  
By Lady Starra  
E-mail: ladystarra@angelfire.com  
Rating: G-PG  
  
Hey there, minna! Thanks a ton to all of you who e-mailed me, you're  
the greatest! Anyway, I wasn't sure how I wanted to write this   
chapter. Truthfully, I had a lot of trouble with it and I was scared   
it would turn out corny. I figured the easiest way would be to have it   
follow the "Anastasia" storyline, it was the best theme I could come up   
with for the play. Serena IS a long-lost princess, after all. Hee hee!   
I think you will like it and I promised to make it longer than the last  
chapter, and so it is! This won't follow the movie exactly, 'cause I'm   
not really able to watch it seeing as I am writing this from overseas,  
but I tried to make it as accurate as possible. I want to once again   
thank Alicia Blade, don't ever think I'll tire of saying it, girl!   
READ HER STORIES! I also have a short story coming out soon, look out  
for it. Ja ne!  
  
Standard Sailormoon disclaimers apply. "Anastasia" was produced by Don   
Bluth productions.  
  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
The lights in the auditorium suddenly went dim, and a voice  
over the loudspeaker announced the play was starting. I looked at the  
program in my hands, where I saw Serena's name as the leading role. I  
was almost afraid to watch this play. What if she tripped, or forgot  
her lines, or got stage fright? That would be such a..."Serena" thing  
to do. I held my breath as the curtain went up, and the lights on the  
stage came on.  
The opening sequence took place in a palace ballroom, with  
cast members dressed up as a royal family. I recognized Serena's friend  
Molly on the stage, dressed in a princess-like costume "chatting" with  
the other cast members.  
Then, a little girl with blond hair came rushing across the   
stage, shouting "Grandmother!" as she hurried over to one of the older  
cast members, probably one of Juuban High's teachers filling the role.  
"Grandmother!" the young girl cried again.  
"My Anastasia," the older woman said.  
I studied the young girl. Long, golden hair and so full of   
life...just like Serena. I guessed that this girl was supposed to be a  
younger version of the heroine of the story. But the rest of that   
dialogue, to me, didn't get interesting until the music changed and   
the "palace" was attacked by the villain of the story. The girl's  
family had been killed, I assumed, and the young girl somehow got  
separated from her grandmother...and all went dark.  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
When the first act finished and the lights went down, I heard  
the applause coming from the audience. I wasn't nervous anymore, now  
that I was determined to prove myself to the citizens of Tokyo. The  
next sequence began, with what was the actual opening song of the  
play, where the citizens of St. Petersburg gossip about the long-lost  
princess of Russia. This was also where "Dimitri" made his first   
appearance. Dimitri was being played by one of the hunkiest guys in  
school, Mark Higashi. Melvin, of all people, was playing Dimitri's  
sidekick, known as "Claude." Mark and I rehearsed the kissing scene a   
dozen times during rehearsal, and now, we were going to do it in front   
of this huge audience. 'Hmm,' I thought, 'I wonder what Darien'll think   
of that!'  
When the song ended, I got in place and was ready to go on. I  
had a confidence in me I never had before, not even when I was Sailor  
Moon. I wanted this to be a great night, and I hoped and prayed that  
there wouldn't be any youma attacks. On cue, I stepped on the stage as  
the lights went up, and immediately I heard my friends screaming my  
name and clapping, and of course, Lita's loud whistles. Then the   
dialogue began between me and the other actress began.  
I was little orphan Anya, being sent out on yet another crummy  
job in the slums of some distant town. I looked out at the crowd as I   
recited my first lines, and I looked at Darien. He was intently watching   
me, and seeing this made me even more determined than before. Before I   
knew it, I was going into the song...  
  
Heart, don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me  
Don't look back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
On a journey to the past...  
  
Singing the first verse, I looked out at my friends, who all  
seemed stunned. Darien was, too. None of them except Amy really knew I  
could sing. From there, my voice began to soar even higher.  
  
Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong...  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
I could not believe my ears. Serena...she sang just as well  
as...no, BETTER, than me! Better than Chad, even! I really didn't  
think I was seeing the same girl. I continued to stare in awe as she  
continued with the song, hitting every high note perfectly. I had to  
admit, it was a nice change from her high-pitched shrieking whenever  
she tripped and fell on her face.  
"Since when did Serena learn to sing?" I whispered over to  
Andrew.  
"Don't know," he replied, shrugging. "Amy says that everyone  
in Serena's family is musically gifted. Must be inherited, ya think?"  
"Must be," I said, leaving it at that. I guess it DID make  
sense, Serena being able to hit such high notes. After all, nobody I  
knew could wail like she did. I still sat in complete fascination as  
she continued with the song.  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
I looked at Darien out of the corner of my eye. I had to fight  
against the huge grin that was forming on my face. Yes, bringing   
Darien here had been a very wise move, indeed. The man was completely  
awestruck. I myself was surprised with Serena's performance, as well  
as Lita and Raye. It didn't seem like her at all, but yet, it was. I  
was suddenly very proud of her, the way a big brother would be. I knew  
that Serena had a crush on me, and if it weren't for Rita, I may have  
considered dating her. Even so, it more than likely wouldn't have   
worked anyway. Darien WAS the one she was destined to be with, after   
all.  
When she finished the song, she hit the highest note of the  
song perfectly, and walked off the stage to finish the act. The   
curtain closed and the crowd cheered and clapped vigorously.  
"Wow. She was amazing, wasn't she?" I asked Darien. He simply  
nodded in response, his eyes still glued to the stage.  
"So, how's Romeo holding up?" Lita whispered to me.  
"He's still recovering from the shock, I think," I replied.   
"So far so good!"  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
Backstage, Molly rushed over and hugged me.  
"You did great, Serena!" she cried. "I'm so proud of you!"  
"Thanks, Moll," I said, exhaling in relief. I didn't trip, I  
sang every note perfectly, and Darien looked utterly shocked. I felt  
like I wanted to fly. Plus, this night had only just begun. There was  
more where that came from. A lot more.  
When I had to go on stage again, I took another deep breath.  
The next song was coming, my favorite one in the whole play. We did  
the scene where a woman on the street told me about Dimitri, and where  
to find him. It was a brief scene, and then Mark and Melvin went on  
again, talking about finding a decoy princess to fill the role of  
Anastasia, blah blah blah, yata yata yata. I just wanted to get back  
on stage and sing again, and I was growing impatient.  
Suddenly, an idea formed in my mind. A very good idea that   
just might add a little more mystery to the show. Now, could I get   
away with it? Hmm...there was a brief instrumental pause in the song,   
and the other cast members would be out on stage, acting as ballroom   
dancers. If I could just sneak backstage for ten seconds, where no one   
would see...yes, I was sure I could pull it off.  
Then, it was my cue again. I took a deep breath. Here goes  
nothing...  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
She walked on stage again, and began to recite her lines.  
"Hello? Is anyone here? I'm looking for Dimitri..."  
The dim lights were brightened and the stage became a bit more  
visible. Serena walked around the stage, with a seemingly confused   
look on her face.  
"This place...it's so familiar," she said, as tinkling music  
began to play in the background. Another song was coming on, and her  
lovely voice echoed through the theater again.  
  
Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
This was where I had to act fast. As my fellow cast members  
rushed out on the stage to sort of "re-enact" a palace ball, I went  
backstage and hid myself behind the curtain, quickly pulling out the  
Luna disguise pen.  
"Here goes," I said as I lifted the pen up into the air.   
"Disguise power...turn me into a beautiful, graceful princess...and do  
it quick!"  
The transformation took place, and I barely had time to look  
at what I was wearing. I rushed back out on stage, and the guy who was  
playing my "father" in the play began to dance with me, and I began  
to sing again.  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
When she came back on stage, I was shocked. She was now   
wearing a beautiful blue and gold gown, and she had on a gold crown  
and her hair had jeweled accessories tied around each "meatball." 'How  
did she change so fast?!'   
She was absolutely beautiful. 'In fact, she even kinda looks  
like that girl from the Diamond Embassy Ball...'  
My thoughts stopped as I once again heard that sweet voice of  
hers take over the place.  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory  
Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
I curtsied deeply to the "imaginary king" and the scene ended,  
the curtain closing once again. I was suddenly bombarded by my cast  
members with looks of astonishment.  
"Serena...WHERE did you get that dress?!?" Molly exclaimed.  
"How did you change into it so quickly?" Miss Haruna asked.  
"I have my methods," I stated simply.  
"Well, however you did it, the crowd sure did seem to love   
it," Molly said.  
"Well, Miss Houdini, you'd better hurry up and change back,  
because I highly doubt that dress will be appropriate for your next  
scene," Miss Haruna advised.  
"Don't worry Miss H, I'll be back in a flash!" I said, going  
where no one would see me. "Back in a flash...literally," I muttered   
after that. I changed back where no one would see me, and once again I  
got ready to go on.  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
For the rest of the evening, my eyes never left Serena. When  
she would go off stage, I became impatent, waiting until she came on   
again. I couldn't help myself. She was so incredible tonight, so   
unlike herself, yet she was still the same. They play WAS interesting,  
to say the least. The villain, Rasputin, was more comical than he was  
frightening, in my opinion. I watched as the play went on, as Serena's  
character was "learning" to be a princess, and how Rasputin tried to  
kill her by making her jump ship.  
That particular scene was a bit...disturbing to me. Serena  
acted out the part well, but when that Dimitri character held her in  
his arms...  
I glared at him from the stage. He was touching her, that  
rotten...  
'Wait a minute, Darien!' my mind cried out. 'What's your   
problem? It's all part of the play, he's SUPPOSED to be doing that!   
Acting, that's all it is, Darien! Why are you so jealous, anyway? They  
are actors on stage, this guy means nothing to Serena...'  
'ARRGGGH!' I thought. 'There goes my train of thought AGAIN!   
Why do I keep losing it like this? WHY is this happening? How are you  
doing this to me, Serena? Why haven't I been able to keep my mind off  
of you for the last week? Last week? No, more like ever since we first  
met. Why...oh, God...I don't...I'm not...in LOVE with Serena, am I?'  
No. It was impossible. That couldn't be it! I pushed that   
thought as far away as I could, but it still echoed in the back of my  
mind. 'I'm not in love with her. Darien, you DON'T love her! YOU   
DON'T! Don't forget about your princess! Your mission! Don't forget   
about finding the key to your past!'  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
I looked over at Darien, and he seemed to be deep in thought.   
At times like this, I wish I were a mind-reader. He HAD to be thinking  
about Serena. Where else would his mind fly off to?  
"Well, has he said anything?" Lita asked me.  
"He's totally out of it. I would say Plan C is working quite  
well," I answered.  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
As the play went on, I would occasionally glance in Darien's  
direction, and his eyes would always be right on me. Oh, that gaze of  
his! It was starting to drive me absolutely insane! Who would think  
that a person's eyes could have such a deep effect on someone? But I  
didn't falter. I was too determined. When we finally reached the   
scene where Anastasia, Dimitri and Claude go to the ballet, I held my  
breath. I was wearing another beautiful gown, which was designed by  
Miss Lambert, our sewing teacher, just for the play. I went on stage   
with it on and looked once again at Darien.  
Those eyes again. Why was he watching me so intently? Was he  
hoping I would trip and fall THAT much? Or was he impressed with me?  
Was that it? I hoped I would at least impress him enough to get him to  
see that I wasn't the ditz he thought I was. That I was just as good  
as everyone else. His opinion HAD to be different of me now, right?  
'Maybe...I wonder if...he thinks I look pretty?' I thought. I hoped he  
did. But why?  
'Gosh, Serena, get a hold of yourself. You want to impress him  
enough to respect you, not fall in love with you. Besides, what would  
a handsome and talented college student want with a highschooler like  
you? You are too young for him, no matter how well you sing.'  
I couldn't dwell on my thoughts. After we did the scene with   
Anastasia's meeting with the Empress, the play seemed to fly by. The  
big part of the story was coming up, and the play would soon be over.  
I began to think about the last scene, where Mark and I would kiss. I  
don't know why, but I was more nervous about it now than I was in  
rehearsal. Maybe because I was a little tense that my father would go  
ballistic...his baby, kissing someone?!? Of course, it was just   
acting, the kiss wouldn't really mean anything. I hoped Darien would  
get jealous, but...why would he?  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
The best part of the play came up. It was the final scene with  
the bad guy, Rasputin, trying yet again to kill the "last Romanov." It  
ended like all fairy tales usually do. The girl is in trouble, the bad   
guy is about to strike the deadly blow when at the last minute the   
hero shows up and the villain is no more. It was a good scene, though,  
and the crowd loved it. After that, a scene between the Empress and  
"Sophie" came on, and the Empress was laughing, reading a note.  
"What is it?" the character Sophie asked.  
"They've eloped," the Empress laughed.  
Nothing, however, could have prepared me for the next and very  
last scene...  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
This was it. The last scene. I looked out at the crowd and  
found Darien's face. I didn't want to admit it, but he looked so  
handsome, so...God, I couldn't find the word! I wondered, what would  
it have felt like if we actually DID kiss that day? I thought about  
that over and over as we did the last scene. I looked up into Mark's  
eyes. They were blue like Darien's, but not nearly as intense. As he  
leaned down to kiss me, I closed my eyes and the events that took  
place in the pool went through my mind clear as crystal.  
When our lips touched, I imagined it was Darien, and not Mark,  
kissing my lips. I got carried away, to say the least, and I kissed  
him with a little bit more...enthusiasm than he had anticipated. He  
didn't complain, however. He was a guy, after all. Still, I wished it  
WAS Darien...  
'Serena, stop! WHY are you thinking like that again?!? Must  
you keep reminding yourself that you don't like Darien?' my mind   
cried.  
Our lips stayed locked until the curtain went down. Mark   
looked at me in surprise, blushing. I giggled.  
"Uh...sorry. I just thought the audience would like it," I  
said.  
"Hey, that's...okay...Serena," he said, still a little dazed.  
'Yikes,' I thought, 'Thank God that is over!'  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
"Dimitri" picked up Serena and whirled her around, and set her  
down right in the middle of the stage. Then, he leaned down and...  
Jealousy began to gnaw at my insides. 'Relax, Darien. It's  
just a stage kiss. That's all it is...'  
However, when I saw how intently Serena seemed to be kissing  
the guy...THEN I was in a rage. I literally began to growl under my  
breath, and my fists began to clench so tightly I began crumpling the   
program in my hands into a tight ball.  
'What are you DOING, Serena?! Why are you all over him like   
that? Stage kisses are supposed to be short and sweet! He doesn't   
deserve you! Why are you STILL kissing him?!? Aren't you out of breath   
YET? That's what should have happened the other day. She should've   
kissed ME like that, not him! We should have...Serena, WILL YOU COME   
UP FOR AIR ALREADY!?!?!?!'  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
I didn't know how to react. Darien looked STEAMED. He was  
glaring at Serena now, his eyes blazing with anger. I nudged Lita, and  
she in turn got Raye and Amy's attention, and we all looked at Darien.  
He didn't seem to notice. He was too caught up in his apparent state  
of jealousy to notice anything but the display before him of Serena  
kissing her co-star.  
The curtain went down, and suddenly the whole theater was on  
their feet, clapping and cheering loudly. Darien stood up, but he  
wasn't clapping as vigorously as the rest of us. He had a look of  
annoyance on his face. The curtain came back up and all the cast   
members were there, taking bows as people threw flowers at the stage,  
yelling out their "bravos" and "encores" enthusiastically. Serena  
wore a huge smile on her face, taking bow after bow.  
When the curtain finally went down for the last time, Lita  
said, "Come on, guys! Let's go congratulate our little actress!"  
"Let's go. You coming, Darien?" I asked.  
"N...No. I'm tired, I really do have to get going," he said  
almost in a defeated voice.  
"Aren't you even going to come congratulate her? It's the   
least you could do, since she DID happen to go to YOUR performance  
last night," Raye said.  
"I'm sorry, Raye. But I really am tired. I'll see you   
tomorrow, Andrew," Darien said, walking away.  
"All right, Dar. Drive safe."  
Well, the play had a huge effect on Darien, all right. He's a  
step closer to realizing his true feelings for her. That is, if he  
hasn't already realized it, and just doesn't want to admit it. Our  
next plan had to be good. The girls and I definetely needed to have  
another meeting.  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
I looked out at Darien, and he didn't seem as excited as the  
rest of the crowd. He was probably disappointed because I hadn't even  
klutzed out once, therefore he had nothing to tease me about. 'I won  
this one for sure, Darien Chiba,' I thought triumphantly. When we  
finished bowing to the crowd, our friends and families met up with us  
backstage. Mom and Dad gave me a dozen red roses, and Sammy and his  
friends congragulated me...one of the few warm brother/sister moments  
between us...hee hee!  
Raye, Amy, Lita and Andrew found me, each of them came and  
hugged me.  
"Wow, you were great, Serena! Why didn't you ever tell us you  
could sing?" Andrew asked.  
"Yeah, and that was some kiss! I'll bet that guy wanted to do  
an encore!" Lita teased.  
"Very funny. Hey, um...didn't I see Darien with you guys?" I  
asked.  
"Yeah," Andrew sighed. "He was tired. He had to go."  
"Oh...I see..."  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
Was that disappointment in her voice? I guess Darien's not the  
only one this is effecting.  
"Hey Serena, we're thinking of going to grab a bite to eat.  
Wanna come with?" Lita asked her.  
"Sorry, guys. Cast party afterwards. Wanna meet tomorrow,  
though?"  
"Sure. Meet us at the arcade at noon, okay?"  
"Done," Serena said, and her parents came to give her one last  
hug.  
"Have fun at the cast party, dear," Mrs. Tsukino said.  
"I will, Mom. See you in a few hours." She turned to us. "I've  
gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"  
"Bye, Serena," we said, and she walked off with Molly.  
"Well, girls," I said, "Maybe we should go grab a bite to eat  
anyway. I do believe we may have a thing or two to discuss."  
  
  
The end for now! Please tell me how you liked it! E-mail me,  
ladystarra@angelfire.com! Next week, Chapter 5: Take A Hint. Ja ne!  
- Lady S  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Playing Matchmaker  
Chapter 5: Take A Hint  
By Lady Starra  
E-mail: ladystarra@angelfire.com  
Rating: G-PG  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
Yo, minna! Welcome to chapter 5! I had another case of writer's block  
until Alicia Blade saved the day! She gave me some great ideas, can't  
thank you enough, girl! I STRUGGLED to get this done before the   
deadline, but it's here! Speaking of deadlines...I have been so busy,  
I don't know if chapter 6 will get posted next week or not. But don't  
fret, if I don't get it done, I have a nice short story I wrote to  
fill the void! Either way, I will have something. Hope you like this  
chapter. Thanks for everyone's faithfulness to e-mail. Ja ne!  
  
  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
After leaving the theater, the four of us went to eat at a  
late-night restaurant downtown. The topic of our conversation: Darien  
and Serena.  
"All right, YOU were the one sitting next to him the whole   
time, Andrew. Give us the 4-1-1," Lita said.  
"Well, as you all noticed, he was VERY upset at the end of the  
play. Whenever Serena left the stage, he seemed to lose interest until  
she came back on again," he told them.  
"He looked like he was ready to walk up to the stage and pound  
that guy," Raye said.  
"Which, for us, is a good sign," Lita added.  
"And Serena sure seemed disappointed that Darien hadn't come  
backstage with us," Andrew told them.  
"The Meatball Head probably still thinks that Darien hates   
her. What do you think we should do about that?" Raye asked.  
"I'll talk to her," Andrew said. "In the meantime, what are  
you guys gonna do about Darien?"  
"Well, since the jealousy factor has been established, I think  
we should work with that," Lita suggested.  
"What do you mean?" Amy asked.  
"Well, I'll tell you..."  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
Driving home, all I could hear was the sound of Serena's sweet  
voice echoing through my mind. All I could think of was how she looked  
on that stage, graceful and beautiful and full of energy. How was it  
that suddenly Serena was all I could think about? I didn't understand   
it at all.  
'Serena...how are you doing this to me? What is it about you?  
Is this...what love is supposed to be like? But I DON'T love her! Do  
I?!?'  
I couldn't let this get to me. I had too many other important  
things going on in my life. Heck, I didn't have TIME to be in love!   
Life was hectic enough! Darien the college student, Darien the martial  
artist, Darien the musician, Darien a.k.a. Tuxedo Mask, and...Darien   
the bachelor.  
I sighed. Maybe Craig was right. Maybe I WAS destined to be a  
bachelor forever. At least, until I found my princess. But this girl  
that constantly haunted my dreams, telling me to find the crystal, had   
never effected me in the way Serena did. After all, it WAS only a  
dream. Still, I didn't want to set myself up for disappointment. Then,  
I made up my mind. I had to steer clear of Serena for a while, stay as  
far away from her as possible. If not for a long time, then just long   
enough to clear my mind, and start thinking sensible again.  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
"Hmm...it's a shot in the dark, but it just might work," I  
said as Lita told me her plan.  
"I don't know, Lita. I don't know if I could lie like that,"  
Amy said.  
"Amy, it's only one time, and it's not like it's REALLY a lie.  
All of it's true, you just...gotta exaggerate a little," Lita said.  
"Now, you're SURE he's gonna be at the library tomorrow,   
Andrew?" Raye asked me.  
"Yes, he ALWAYS comes here for lunch at eleven o'clock, then  
goes to the library between noon and two o'clock every Sunday," I   
assured her.  
"That's when you've gotta make your move, Amy," Lita said.   
"What about our meeting with Serena? We're supposed to meet  
her at the arcade at noon, remember?" Amy reminded them.   
Lita wouldn't let Amy get out of this one.  
"We'll tell her you couldn't come. Just make sure you run into  
him in that library, and give the best Oscar-winning performance of   
your life!"  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
I woke up around eleven or so, still a little tired from the  
night before. I didn't get home from the cast party until around  
midnight, and I had a little trouble sleeping, despite how tired I   
felt. I don't know why, but I was a little...well, hurt, that Darien   
didn't come backstage to see me. Of course, seeing as he had nothing   
good to tease me about wouldn't give him a reason to come talk to me.  
Knowing that he only wanted to talk to me just to insult me, hurt.  
'Stop it, Serena. Don't let him make you feel this way. After  
the performance you gave last night, the guy's GOTTA have more respect  
for you now,' I told myself. I dressed quickly and made my way to the  
arcade to meet Lita and the others. I showed up a little early so I  
could squeeze in a couple games before they showed up. I was about to  
sit down at the Sailor V game when I heard Andrew calling me.  
"Hey, Serena! Over here!"  
He was sitting at the counter with Darien. 'Great,' I thought.  
I made my way over there, hoping Darien would at least tell me I did a  
good job at the play.  
"You're up early, Meatball Head," he mumbled.  
"I don't sleep ALL the time, Darien!" I snapped.  
"Whatever. Look dude, I gotta go. I'll see you around, okay?"  
he said, throwing some money on the table and leaving, his face  
diverted from me the whole time.  
"Happy studying," Andrew said as Darien took his leave.  
'What was THAT all about?' I wondered. He seemed so solemn, so  
depressed. I'd never seen him like this.  
"You know, Serena, Darien's really not a bad guy. It's just  
that...well, he's never had many friends, and..."  
"I wonder why," I muttered. "His parents should have taught  
him to be more polite."  
As soon as I said that, Andrew got a sudden expression of  
sadness.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Nothing...it's nothing," he said, feeling uneasy.  
"What is it, Andrew? Tell me!" I begged.  
"Serena...Darien never knew his parents," he said gently.  
I was shocked.  
"Never knew them?"  
"Well, he did, but...ahh! Serena, DO NOT tell Darien I said  
anything. It's a really long story, and I shouldn't have even told you  
this much. I don't think he'd really want this to get out. Just forget  
I even said anything, okay?"  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
I immediately wanted to kick myself. I didn't want to tell her  
that! Just then, Lita and Raye came in.  
"Hey, guys. Where's Amy?" Serena asked.  
"She had to study, it was something really important," Lita   
said.  
"Oh, that Einstein! Well, come on, let's eat!" Serena cried.  
"Yeah, let's order some pizza. Hey there, Andrew!" Lita  
greeted.  
"Hi, Lita. Want me to put that order in for you?"  
I really hoped that I hadn't just royally screwed up. I   
didn't want Serena to be with Darien out of pity. Now, she would see   
not Darien the man, but Darien the orphan. I didn't want that, and I  
knew for a fact that Darien wouldn't want that. I sighed. 'Please,' I  
thought, 'Please don't let this be a disaster now!'  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
I got out of the arcade as quickly as I could. I really wished  
I hadn't seen her. Now, I'll never be able to concentrate.  
I walked into the library, and went to my usual table and  
opened my books. Unfortunately, I couldn't study for the life of me. I  
sighed. 'Why is this happening to me?!?' my mind cried out.  
"Hi there, Darien."  
I looked up, surprised to see Amy standing in front of me.  
"Oh...hi, Amy," I said. "You studying, too?"  
"Uh...yes, and I came to check out a few books. How are you?"  
"Oh, fine, I guess," I shrugged. "How come you're not with  
Serena? I thought you guys were inseperable."  
"Well, actually, I had hoped to bring her here to help her  
with her homework, but you know Serena. Miss social butterfly, she  
said something about meeting this guy somewhere today..."  
I froze.  
"A...a guy?"  
"Yes, a date of some kind. I don't know, Serena is so popular   
with boys at school, I can never keep track of all her admirers," Amy  
said.  
Once again, I felt jealousy hit me like a slap in the face.  
Serena...so THAT was why she was at the arcade so early! First, she  
kisses that guy so...realistically...at the play, and now this? I   
couldn't help but glare at the thought of it.  
"Darien, are you all right?" Amy asked me.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine, Amy," I said. Just wonderful. How many  
more people must I humiliate myself in front of?  
"I wish I had as much time as Serena has to date, but my   
studies have to come first. Oh well," Amy sighed. "Anyway, I have to  
go, Darien. I'll see you later."  
"Uh...bye, Amy," I said.  
Now I REALLY couldn't concentrate. Frustrated and upset, I  
quickly gathered my things together and left the library, heading back  
to the arcade. I HAD to see who this guy was!  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
"Hey, Serena!"  
I looked over my shoulder to see none other than Mark coming  
into the arcade.  
"Oh, hi, Mark!" I said, smiling.  
"Hey, I'm glad I found you here. You left this at the party  
last night," he said, handing me my pink bunny handkerchief, the one  
with my name stitched on it.  
"Oh...thanks. I hadn't even realized I'd lost it," I said,  
taking it from him.  
"No prob, Serena. Hi there, Lita," he greeted.  
"Hey Mark, good job last night! We're having pizza, wanna join   
us?" Lita asked.  
"Uh, sure, I guess," he said, sitting next to me. Lita could  
always be counted upon to hit on a cute guy, that was for sure. Raye  
excused herself to go to the restroom, and we began chatting away as  
we waited for the pizza to come out.  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
I hurried to the arcade, and when I walked in, I was careful  
not to let Andrew see me. No Serena anywhere. I walked to the glass  
doors of the cafe, looking in but keeping myself hidden off to the  
side at the same time. Then, I spotted her and she was with Lita  
and...  
HIM!!! That guy from last night! So, that kiss DID mean  
something, then?! I watched as she giggled at something he was saying,  
or how she would teasingly tap him on the shoulder. Oooh, that girl!   
She was a flirt, a tease! I could feel the rage storming throughout my   
veins. For a moment, all rational sense was gone and I was ready to go   
in there and blow my top at her.  
"Ooh, Serena! What do you think you're doing!" I whispered  
hotly. "Amy, WHY did you have to tell me about this?!?"  
Once again, I was brought back into reality.  
"Darien?"  
I whirled around to see Raye standing behind me. Just when I  
thought it was impossible for me to humiliate myself in front of   
anyone else...  
Quickly, I gained my composure, although I could feel the  
color rising in my cheeks.  
"Oh, uh...hi, Raye!" I said.  
"You know, if you're going to spy on Serena, you should do a  
better job of keeping quiet," she said. I began to blush even more.  
"S-Spying? I really don't know what you mean, Raye," I said   
nervously.  
"Uh-huh. What ARE you doing, then?"  
"Well, I was...just...well, um...I was..."  
"Ha. Thought so," she smirked.  
"Look, it's not what you think! Just don't say anything to  
Serena, okay?" I begged.  
"Sure. If you answer one question for me," she replied.  
"How do you REALLY feel about Serena?"  
I was stunned. That, I hadn't expected.  
"Do I HAVE to answer that?" I said.  
"No. But then, don't expect me to hold up my end of the   
bargain, either. I'm sure Serena would LOVE to know about this little  
espionage attempt of yours, but then again, she doesn't have to," Raye  
said slyly.  
I groaned. Women! They catch you doing something embarassing,  
and blackmail rears its ugly head.  
"I...honestly don't know, Raye. I don't know how I feel about  
her. She's just so...different from anyone else I've ever known.   
There's something that's so strange about her, something special, but   
I can't quite put my finger on it. It's all so confusing, but...she  
hates me, I know she does."  
"Darien, that's not true. Yes, you may irritate her, but   
Serena isn't the hating kind. Heck, I've thrown tons of insults at   
her, maybe worse than yours. And we're still friends. If she doesn't  
hate ME after some of the things I've said to her, then she most   
certainly doesn't hate YOU. Besides, I know for a fact that she LOVED  
your playing the other night," Raye stated.  
My eyes shot up to look at her.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Oh, yeah. Especially that last song, she was really into it.  
If you had let her talk before you started with the name calling, she  
might have told you herself."  
Ouch. That one hit home.  
"I couldn't help it. Teasing her just comes so naturally."  
"Well, if you want to get on her good side, maybe you should  
know when to tease her and when not to," Raye suggested.  
"Look...I have to go. You're not going to tell her any of   
this, are you?" I asked.  
"As the priestess of the Cherry Hill Temple, I give you my  
word."  
"Thanks, Raye. See you later."  
I'd managed to slip out of the arcade without Andrew seeing   
me, and I headed home. So. She liked my song. Knowing that made me  
quite happy. Still, I wanted to keep my distance from her just a bit  
longer...so I could sort out this new information.  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
A few days later, the girls and I had our next "meeting."  
Serena had gotten detention, poor girl, and Lita used it as another  
opportunity for us to get together and talk.  
"Amy, what did you SAY to him?" Raye exclaimed.  
"Well...just what you told me to say, except...I kind of told  
him Serena had a date that day," Amy said, a little shamefully.  
"You...told him she was on a date? And he saw her sitting  
there with Mark! Wow, that worked out perfectly!" Lita said.  
"You guys should have seen him. He looked ready to kill! I  
kind of blackmailed him into telling me what he thought of Serena,  
and he told me he didn't know, that everything was confusing him,"  
Raye said.  
"Well, at least he's admitting SOME kind of feelings. A big  
step for him, if you ask me," I said.  
"Defintely," Lita agreed.  
"Lita, have you talked to him yet?" I asked.  
"No. What about you? Did you talk to Serena?"  
I sighed. I told them how I was about to start touting  
Darien's praises, but how I ended up telling her about Darien's   
family problem instead, not going into detail about it.  
"I felt so dumb, I didn't know what else to say after that. I  
don't want her to pity Darien, ya know? Not only that, but Darien has  
really been avoiding her. Now when she looks at him, she looks at him  
like he's some kind of lost little boy to feel sorry for. I never   
wanted that to happen."  
"It'll be all right, Andrew. You should still talk to her, I'm  
sure it won't make any difference. I just have to figure out when I'm  
gonna talk to Darien," Lita said.  
"Well, he did say something about going to buy groceries after  
work today. Maybe you could run into him there," I suggested.  
"Hey, perfect! I need to go there to get food for tomorrow  
night, anyway!" Lita said.  
"Oh, GREAT! Serena's cooking lesson. Glad I won't be the one  
in that kitchen with her at the same time," Raye said.  
"Come on, Raye, she's gotten a lot better since the first  
lesson I gave her. Last week she actually made some pretty good ramen,  
still not as good as mine, though," Lita chuckled. "Anyway...what time  
do you think he'll be at the store, Andrew?"  
  
~ SERENA  
  
Over the next couple of days, it seemed like I was seeing less  
and less of Darien. I would see him talking to Andrew when I went to  
the arcade, but he would get up and leave as soon as he saw me, not  
even calling me Meatball Head or even looking at me. After I got out of  
detention one day, it happened again, and I tried to make conversation   
with him, with litlle success.  
"Uh...hi, Darien," I said.  
"Hi...Serena. Look, I'm in a hurry. I really have to go," he  
said, walking past me.  
"Wait, Darien. I...well...I never did get to thank you...for  
coming to the play," I said.  
"It was nothing, Serena. I have to go. Goodbye." He walked out  
of the arcade, and his back was turned to me when he spoke.  
'I guess he really does hate me,' I thought sadly. 'The   
insults were bad, but this is worse. I never thought I would miss him  
so much. Oh, Darien...'  
"Serena?"  
I turned around quickly, refusing to shed the tears that stung  
my eyes.  
"Oh. Hi, Andrew," I said.  
"Is something wrong? You look a little down," he said,   
concerned.  
"It's nothing, really. Just a bad day at school. But I'm fine,  
really," I assured him.  
"Well, in that case, do you think we can talk for a minute?"  
he asked.  
"Sure, Andrew. What's up?" I said as I sat on the stool next  
to him.  
"Look...what I told you about Darien...well, I just don't want   
you to think that he's some kind of helpless orphan, you know? Darien  
doesn't like people to make a big fuss over him, and that can be hard,  
him being in the band and all, but he's a strong guy. Don't treat him  
any differently than you normally would, before you knew about this,"  
Andrew said.  
"It's not like that for me at all, Andrew. I feel bad for him,  
but...not in a pity kind of way, know what I mean? As far as me acting  
different towards him lately...well, it doesn't really have anything  
to do with that."  
"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked.  
I felt like I needed to get all of these feelings off of my  
chest, and I had to tell someone. I didn't want to talk to Lita or  
Raye about it, they would just spit out their "I-told-you-so's" and  
tease me. Andrew, I found more comfortable talking to.  
"You have to promise you won't tell Darien," I said.  
"You have my word."  
"Well...these past couple of days...he's been avoiding me. Not  
like he ever really pays attention to me or anything, but...he hasn't  
even been teasing me anymore. I should be happy about that, I guess,  
but..."  
"Serena...don't tell me you actually LIKE Darien teasing you!"  
Andrew chuckled.  
"No! It's not like that...I mean..." I paused for a moment. "I  
don't understand it, but...I miss him, Andrew. He seems so sad, and I  
don't like seeing him that way. I just tried to talk to him, to be  
friendly, but...he didn't even seem to notice. I don't know why he  
hates me so much," I said, my head hanging down.  
"Serena," Andrew said, smiling, "Darien doesn't hate you. I  
know that for a fact. I saw how his eyes were glued to you during the  
play, and the way he stared you down when he sang the other night."  
"What...do you mean, Andrew?" I asked, shocked.  
"If anything, Darien probably envies you," he said.  
Envy? ME? Serena Tsukino, the klutzy meatball head who whined  
and cried and was always late and failed her tests? How was THAT  
possible?  
"Why would Darien envy ME?" I asked.  
"Serena...you have friends, a loving home and family, and just  
about everyone in Juuban loves you. Those are all things that Darien  
has always wanted for himself. Maybe when he looks at you, he sees  
something in you that he wants so much and doesn't have, and he's  
hurting because of it," Andrew said.  
"Did...Darien tell you this himself?" I asked.  
"He doesn't have to. I've known Darien a long time, and it's  
easy for me to know what he's feeling. If you want to get to know him  
better, open up to him a little more. He'll come around eventually."  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
Avoiding Serena was a lot easier said than done. My talks with  
Andrew had to be cut short because she always walked into the arcade  
at the wrong time. Or, I'd see her on the street, and have to turn  
around, taking me even longer to get where I was headed. Also, I  
missed seeing her smiling face, those bright blue eyes, that cheery  
voice. I missed talking to her, even if we did fight all the time.  
A few days after my heart-to-heart with Raye, I ran into Lita  
at the supermarket. She was buying food, she said, to give Serena a  
cooking lesson.  
"I hope you have a fire extinguisher handy," I joked.  
"Very funny, Darien. Anyway, it's the least I can do for her,  
she's done so much more for me," Lita said.  
"How so?" I asked, raisng an eyebrow.  
"It's a long story, really."  
"I'm not in any hurry."  
"Well...she's been such a good friend to me. See, it's like  
this...not too long ago, my parents died. I guess I was bitter and   
angry for quite a long time."  
"You...lost your parents?" I asked.  
"Yeah. They died in a really bad accident, and I've been on my  
own ever since. After that, I got into a lot of fights, like it was  
all I could to to get rid of...all that anger, the pain. Being by  
myself was so lonely...I don't know if you would understand that at  
all, but..."  
"I do. Believe me," I said somberly.  
"Hmm?" she said.  
"Well...I know how you feel. I...lost my parents too. But it's  
not really something I want getting out...if you know what I mean?"  
"Huh? Oh...my lips are sealed. Anyway, when I first   
transferred to Juuban, it seemed like everyone was afraid of me. But  
Serena...she was the first person to reach out to me. I guess that's  
why everyone loves her. No matter who you are, it seems like Serena   
has this special place deep inside for everyone, even if she hardly  
knows them Sure, Serena isn't the most intelligent or suave person on   
Earth, but she's got a heart the size of Asia. I don't know what I  
would have done these past few weeks without her friendship. It's  
like, when you're around Serena, the best of you wants to come out.   
In a nutshell, that's what makes me so thankful for her," Lita   
finshed.  
I couldn't agree with her more. But I didn't say so.  
"I know you guys fight a lot, but I think if you just got to  
know her better, you would know just what I'm saying," she added.  
"I guess you could be right," I said.  
"Anyway, Darien, I have to go. I'll see ya around, okay?"  
"Bye, Lita."  
Coming home with my groceries, I laid on my bed and stared up  
at the ceiling. Suddenly, voices began to swim in my head...  
"A cute girl comes to say hi to you, and all you can do is   
insult her..."  
"Don't you think Serena has enough people telling her she's a   
klutz, or a failure..."  
"Central Tokyo's most eligible bachelor..."  
"Serena is so popular with boys at school, I can never keep   
track of all her admirers..."  
"Find the Imperium Silver Crystal..."  
"She's got a heart the size of Asia..."  
"She LOVED your playing the other night..."  
"Darien, you're gonna be a bachelor forever if you keep this  
up..."  
"He just needs to find the right girl..."  
UGH!!!! I don't need this right now!!!!!!!  
"Oh Serena, why, WHY do you do this to me?" I screamed at the  
top of my lungs. "Why do you have to be so beautiful, so wonderful? Do  
you even know what you're doing to me? Serena..."  
I did something for the first time since I was a six-year-old   
orphan in a hospital room, with no memory, no family, and no identity.  
I cried.  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Playing Matchmaker  
Chapter 6: A Fair Match  
By Lady Starra  
E-mail: ladystarra@angelfire.com  
Rating: G-PG  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
I was glad I talked to Serena about Darien after all. Now that  
I had a pretty good idea what she was feeling, the rest of this little  
operation should be a piece of cake. However, another foolproof plan   
was in order.  
Lita came by the arcade after she gave Serena her cooking   
lesson, and we filled each other in on the conversations we had with  
the prospective couple.  
"Sounds to me like they're both ready to snap, Andrew," Lita  
said.  
"Exactly. Which is why we need to get them alone together, and  
soon," I added.  
"I know just how we can do it."  
"How?"  
Lita handed me a flyer. It was an announcement for the Juuban   
Spring Fair that was supposed to start tomorrow.  
"We get them to the fair, and make sure they run into each  
other before ditching them," Lita said. "They'll go around looking for  
us, more than likely, but they'll forget about us soon enough."  
"It's not a bad idea. I'm sure you won't have any trouble  
convincing Serena to go, but Darien...that might be a little tougher,"  
I said.  
"Since it's the fair's 25th anniversary, they're going to be  
be having a drawing for all kinds of cool prizes, like a stereo system   
and jetskiis. But, here's the bait...this guy I know at school, his dad  
is the manager of Tokyo Guitars. He said that they're one of the fair's  
sponsors, and they're giving away a brand-new guitar. Do you think that   
would get him there?" Lita asked.  
"What kind of guitar?"  
"He said, and I quote, 'A white electric Fender, fully loaded   
with its own case and a 3-year warranty.'"  
"Oh, you had better BELIEVE Darien will be there!" I told her.  
"Good. Now, how do we make sure they meet?"  
"Let me think...the easiest way to lose a person...hey, I've  
got it! How 'bout the Mirror Maze?" I said.  
"Perfect! Serena will definetely get lost in there, no doubt  
about it!" Lita replied.  
"What time are you going to be there?" I asked. "We have to  
make sure they spend the whole day together."  
"With Serena's sleeping habits, we'll be lucky if we're there  
by noon. Then again, if there's food, cotton candy and a stereo to   
give away, she'll be there early, I personally guarantee it," Lita   
said.  
"I say, we get them in the maze first thing, and stay out of  
sight and watch them from a distance," I suggested.  
"What if you can't get him to come?" Lita asked.  
"He'll come. Trust me."  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
It was a long day. I'd had two exams that day, one in physics  
and another in anatomy. I was called into work, and ended up having to  
fix a major problem that someone else caused. At least, for a while, I  
was able to keep my mind off of Serena. I couln't keep this up for much  
longer. I just couldn't avoid her anymore. I didn't realize how much I  
depended on seeing her everyday, how much I needed to hear her voice. I  
was suffering from major Serena withdrawl, and if I didn't do something  
soon I was definetely going to lose my mind. It was after 10:00 when I   
got home, and there were several messages from Andrew on my machine. I   
picked up the phone and dialed his number.  
"Furuhata residence, Andrew here!"  
"Andrew, it's me."  
"Dar, where have you BEEN all night?" he cried.  
"Sorry, I got called into work. What's up, dude?" I asked.  
"Darien, do you have plans for tomorrow?" he asked me.  
"Why?"  
"The Juuban Spring Fair, of course!"  
"Andrew, you KNOW how I feel about those things."  
"Well, I guess you HAVEN'T heard, then."  
"Heard what?" I asked, suddenly interested.  
"Tokyo Guitars is giving away a brand-new Fender! Fully loaded  
with a 3-year warranty, including its own case!" he told me.  
"Seriously?" I asked.  
"Rita and I are going tomorrow. You should come check it out."  
Hmm...the fair. If I knew Serena, she would definetely be   
there. I was suffering from not seeing her, and just the thought of  
running into her there brought my spirits up. Also, a new guitar would  
be nice...  
"Well...I don't see why not. What time?"  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
"Yes!" I said silently to myself after hanging up the phone.  
That was quite easy. Earlier, I had called Rita and filled her in on  
everything. She had been so busy with school lately, and I had been   
working so much and was so preoccupied with keeping tabs on Darien and  
Serena, that Rita and I hadn't seen much of each other. Finally, I   
told her what had been going on, and I got slammed, to say the least,  
for waiting so long to tell her about it. Still, she took it well,  
saying she would be more than glad to help us on our little mission.  
I called Lita as soon as I hung up with Darien.  
"Well, he's coming! Did you talk to the others?" I asked.  
"Sure did! You can definetely count on Serena being there,"  
Lita said.  
"Listen, I got Rita to help us out, she's going to be there,  
too."   
"That's good, because Chad wanted to take Raye to the fair,  
so she let him in on the plan. The more, the merrier."  
"I guess that's okay. Just don't forget, you have to get   
Serena in there by eleven o'clock, and Darien, Rita and I will follow   
at 11:10," I reminded her.  
"Roger that! Oh, and Chad says you've got a cell phone...make  
sure you bring it, so we can let you know as soon as we get Serena in  
the maze," Lita told me.  
"Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow, Lita!"  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
To the amazement of my entire family, I was up and ready to  
leave the house by 9:30. I absolutely loved the Spring Fair. Food, fun  
and a chance to win a new stereo! I was absolutely ecstatic. Also, the  
thrill of going to the fair seemed to keep my mind off of Darien. I  
vaguely wondered if he would be there, but figured that a grown man  
like Darien probably had better things to do with his time.  
Raye got Chad to come with us, and he agreed to pick us up at  
the temple and take us there. I was at Raye's temple by 9:45, on time  
for a change, and we were off.  
The fair was swarming with people. It had taken us forever  
just to find parking, get our tickets and get through the gate. The  
first thing we did when we got inside, was put our names in for the  
free prizes. They were also giving away a gorgeous white and silver  
guitar. 'I don't know what I'd do with that if I won it, I'm sure that  
Darien would love it...'  
Darien. I wished I could see him, hear his voice, even if it  
was just to hear him tease me. But I couldn't let on to my friends how  
I was feeling. I had to keep a happy face at all times. Then, my   
senses picked up the smell of nearby food.  
"Guys, look! Barbecued chicken and ribs! Ooh, and they have  
corn on the cob and baked potatoes and lemonade...I'm starved, let's   
get some lunch!" I exclaimed.  
"No, wait!" Lita said, pulling me back.  
"What? I wanna eat!"  
"We have to go through the Mirror Maze first. It's tradition,"  
Lita told me.  
"Says who?" I grimaced.  
"Come on, Meatball Head, it's just over here! Your stomach can   
hold off for just a few minutes!" Raye said as she and Lita took me by   
the arms.  
"Hey, what's the hurry?" I asked.  
"We gotta get there before the line gets too long! Hurry!"   
Lita said as we walked to the maze.  
"Long line? We're practically the first ones!" I cried when we  
got there.  
"Even better! Let's go!" Lita said.  
When we went inside, we saw three different entrances to the  
maze.  
"Perfect! Chad and I will go in one entrance, Ami, you and  
Lita can go in another, and Serena, you can go in the third," Raye  
said.  
"By myself? But...I'll get lost in there!" I cried.  
"It's just a kid's game, Meatball Brains! It isn't hard at   
all!" Raye bellowed.  
"Go ahead, Serena, we'll give ya a head start!" Chad urged.  
"Just think of barbecued chicken and lemonade as a reward when  
you get through," Amy said.  
"Well...okay. I'll see you guys at the other end, then?"  
"Yup!" they all chimed.  
Slowly but surely, I walked into the maze.  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
Just as we put our names in for the drawing, my cell phone  
rang. I had a pretty good idea who it was.  
"Andrew here!" I answered.  
"The rabbit has entered the maze!" came Lita's voice.  
"Check!" I guessed she was using Chad's cell. I quickly hung   
up.  
"Who was that?" Darien asked.  
"Eh...wrong number!" I said. I winked at Rita, giving her the  
signal. She nodded.  
"Hey, guys! Let's go to the Mirror Maze first!" she said.  
"The Mirror Maze? Aw, that's for kids, Rita!" Darien   
complained.  
"Mr. Chiba, would you dare to deny a beautiful lady her wish?  
The Mirror Maze is Rita's favorite!" I said.  
"Yeah, well, what can I say, I'm a kid at heart. Let's go, you  
two!" Rita cried as she grabbed both our hands.  
We found the maze and went in, seeing the three different  
passageways.  
"We should each go into a different one," Rita said. "Ready?  
I'll race you guys!"  
"You're on!" I replied.  
"You guys, this is dumb," Darien said.  
"Lighten up, Dar! Where's your sense of adventure?" I asked  
him.  
"Fine, I'll play along, but after this can we ditch the kiddie  
games and get some food already? I didn't have any breakfast!"  
"Okay, okay! Geez, Darien, you're getting as bad as Serena!" I  
said. He flinched at that, but then glared at me.  
"Ready...set...GO!" Rita cried, and Darien dashed through the  
passageway, as Rita and I "pretended" to do the same at ours. Stepping  
out as soon as we stepped in, we smiled at each other.  
"He bought it," I said quietly, and we went to go meet the  
others outside.  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
"Lita! Amy! Raye! Chad! Where ARE you guys?!?"  
I began to curse myself for ever agreeing to this. 'I knew I  
would get lost! And I'm soooo hungry!' I thought pitifully. I kept   
running through the maze, and it felt like I'd been in there forever.  
Were WERE they?! I kept calling out to them, trying to find the end,  
but I kept finding dead ends and getting no response. I was beginning  
to panic.  
"AMY! RAYE! LITA! ARE YOU THERE?!" I cried out again. I kept  
on running, when suddenly I felt myself crash into someone, and fell  
to the ground.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean..."  
I looked up, and was stunned to see who stood before me.  
"D...Darien?"  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
"AMY! RAYE! LITA! ARE YOU THERE?!"  
I stopped dead in my tracks.  
Amy? Raye? Lita? That was Serena's voice! But...how?  
I began to run towards where I heard her voice, eager to see  
her again. Sure enough, when I rounded another corner of the maze, she  
crashed right into me, falling to the ground.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean..."  
She looked up at me, gasping.  
"D...Darien?"  
"Fancy meeting you here, Meatball Head," I greeted.  
"Oh Darien, am I ever glad to see you!" she cried, standing   
up. It gave me a start. Did she just say what I thought she said? That  
was not her usual response to the dreaded nickname.  
"Did I hear you right?" I asked.  
"Darien, I can't find the others! I was convinced I was the  
only person in here. I was about to lose my mind!" she exclaimed,  
almost hysterically.  
"Calm down, Serena. Andrew and Rita are in here somewhere too,  
they can't be far," I said.  
"It feels like I've been in here forever. I'm surprised they  
haven't got a search party in here for me yet!" she said.  
"Well, let's get moving. The exit's got to be around here  
somewhere."  
Inside, I felt VERY happy. I was with Serena, and she was glad  
to see me, and I was glad to see her. It took us a few more minutes,  
but we found the exit, and Serena breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Phew! Thank God that's over!" she said as we exited the maze.  
However, there was no sign of Andrew, Rita, Chad, or Serena's friends.  
"Maybe they're not out yet," Serena said. "Let's wait a few  
minutes."   
Ten more minutes went by, and there was no sign of them.  
"They must have found each other and went to go look for us,"  
Serena said.  
"This is too weird. What could be taking them so long?" I  
wondered. Then, Serena's stomach began growling.  
"Ughhhh," she groaned. "I told them we should have eaten   
before we went in! I'm STARVING!" she cried. "I could be having   
chicken and corn on the cob and lemonade right now..."  
"Yeah, I'm getting hungry myself," I said.  
"Hey, the barbecue place is just next door, and we can still  
see the exit from there! Let's go!" she said, taking me by the wrist.  
"Serena, wait!"  
Before I knew it we were in line for food, and I could feel my  
mouth watering at the smell of it. 'Well, I AM hungry, and we CAN see  
the exit from here. And I DID hope to run into her today...'  
"Barbecued chicken, corn on the cob, baked potato and a  
lemonade, please!" she said happily when we reached the front of the  
line.  
"I'll have the same, but with ribs," I said.  
Serena began searching her wallet for her money, but I swiftly  
paid the cashier with a 20.  
"Darien, you don't have to..."  
"Don't worry about it, Meatball Head," I said. "My treat."  
"Uh...thanks."  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
Finally, they came out of the maze, and together!  
"YES!" Lita and Raye exclaimed, giving each other a high-five.  
"Ha, worked like a charm," I said.  
"Can anyone hear what they're saying?" Raye asked.  
Barely, we could make out, "Maybe they're not out yet. Let's   
wait a few minutes."   
"No! Don't do that! Go off together! Have fun!" Lita said.  
"Shhh, quiet, Lita! Do you want to give us away?" Raye scolded  
her.  
A few more minutes went by, and they hadn't moved.  
"I hope they don't stand there waiting for us all day," Amy  
said.  
"Dudes, they can't stay there forever, ya know," Chad said.  
"Especially with Serena's appetite," Raye muttered. As soon as  
she said that, Serena grabbed Darien by the wrist and led him to the  
food stand next to the maze.  
"Hey, guess you were right, Raye. There they go!"  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
"Darien, I...haven't really seen you lately," I said gently  
before biting into my chicken.  
"Well, I've been really busy. I just had two major tests in  
school yesterday, it's taken up all of my time," he said.  
"Oh...I see. It's just, well...whenever I DID see you, you  
just seemed so sad, you know?"  
"Don't worry about me, Serena. I'm fine now, really," he  
assured me.  
"Darien...I meant what I said, you know."  
"About what?"  
"About you coming to the play. Thank you...for coming to watch  
me," I said. He smiled, and suddenly I felt like I was going to melt  
into a puddle. He had such a gorgeous smile. No wonder all the girls  
in his school were crazy for him.  
"I was glad to come, Serena. I meant to tell you...that you  
did really well. Even though, I have to admit I was a little shocked.  
You were so different," he said.  
"Well, it's all part of show business, I guess, but it was so  
much work! All those lines, all that singing and changing costumes! I  
would hate to see what it's like on Broadway!" I laughed.  
"By the way...how DID you change costumes so fast during that  
song, Serena?" he asked me.  
Uh-oh...  
"Um, well...that's...a secret. Hee-hee."  
"I see. Well, anyway, you did a good job."  
"Thank you. And Darien...I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For...saying those things to you the other night. After the  
concert. I shouldn't have been so rude and...I'm sorry. And...I really  
liked your song a lot."  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
I was stunned by her words. Yes, Raye had told me the same  
thing, but it was different, actually hearing Serena say it herself.  
It was complete confirmation that she didn't hate me.  
"Well...thanks, Serena. Maybe...you should come to some of our  
gigs more often," I said.  
I saw her blush slightly.  
"I'd like that..."  
We kept chatting as we ate, and I began to relax more,   
enjoying her company as much as I could. Had it only been a matter of  
two weeks ago, when I was sure that she was nothing but a silly little  
schoolgirl whose main purpose in life was to eat and sleep? None of  
that seemed to have ever existed now. Now, I was seeing a beautiful,  
caring, and, well, talented girl, who was sitting with me, talking  
with me, and didn't hate me. It was incredible. She looked so   
beautiful, even with smudged barbecue sauce on her cheek.  
"Serena...you have barbecue sauce on your face."  
"Huh? Oh...how embarassing..."  
"Let me get it for you."  
I took a napkin and wiped her stained cheek, then using my  
thumb to get the last of it off. Her face was so soft, so...kissable.  
However, I resisted temptation and took my hand from her face.  
"Th...thanks," she said, almost nervously. "So...we're done  
eating, what now?"  
"Oh, man! Serena, have you been watching the exit?" I asked,  
suddenly remembering Andrew and the others.  
"Oh, no...I forgot all about it! They probably figured we met  
up and went looking for them," she said.  
"We'd better go find them, so they don't worry about us. Come  
on."  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
"Oh, he's wiping the sauce from her cheek! That is so sweet!"  
Rita cooed.  
"Ahhh," Raye and Lita sighed, and Amy rolled her eyes.  
"Man, I never thought I'd see this. Bachelor Darien, in love?  
Wait until Craig hears about this!" Chad laughed.  
"Look, they're getting up!" Amy said.  
"All right, team. Time for the disguises. Everyone got their  
gear?"  
"Check!" they all said, pulling out their baseball caps and  
sunglasses and putting them on.  
"Here's the plan, everyone. Rita and I will stay behind them.  
Chad and Raye, take position far off to their right, Lita and Amy to  
their left. Everyone got their radios?"  
"Check!"  
"Know your call signs?"  
"Check!"  
"All right, then. Let's rock 'n roll!"  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
We walked around the fair for a good hour, and still, there  
was no trace of Andrew, Rita, Amy, Raye, Lita or Chad. We must have  
done a good three laps around the fairgrounds, and still they were  
nowhere to be found. I tried to call Andrew's cell phone, but the   
idiot had it turned off. Either we just kept missing them, or they had  
disappeared off the face of the earth.  
"I wish we would have thought of a place to meet in case we got  
separated," I sighed.  
"Hmm...hey, I know! We can meet up with them at the prize  
drawing! There's no way they'd miss that!" Serena exclaimed.  
"Not a bad idea. Hey, that starts in...ten minutes! We'd   
better go now!" Quickly, I grabbed her hand and we began running where  
the prizes were being given out.  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
Suddenly, we saw Darien take Serena's hand and start running   
in another direction.  
"Cupid 2 to Cupid 1! Now in pursuit of the couple in   
question!" we heard Chad say over the radio.  
"Cupid 1 here, copy that, Cupid 2! Cupid 3, you with us?" I  
responded.  
Lita responded, "Cupid 3 here, roger that, Cupid 1! They're   
enroute to the prize drawing!"  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
They were just about to announce the winners when we got   
there.  
"See them yet?" Darien asked.  
"Nope. They have to be here SOMEWHERE!"  
Just then, the announcer spoke.  
"Welcome all, to Juuban's 25th Annual Spring Fair!" the   
speakers boomed. "In honor of the fair's 25th anniversary we are  
giving out three prizes daily until the fair is over. Today, we have  
these prizes to give out: a pair of brand-new Kawasaki jetskiis, a new  
Sony sound system, and a new 5-string Fender electric guitar, supplied  
by Tokyo guitars!"  
Hoots, hollers and applause came from the crowd.  
"Now, the moment of truth!" the announcer went on. "The winner  
of the Kawasaki jetskiis is..."  
He pulled out a name from the huge bin.  
"Patricia Haruna!"  
"Miss H?!?" I cried. I could not believe it.  
"You know her?" Darien asked me as Miss Haruna gladly accepted  
her prize.  
"She's one of my teachers," I said. "Well, at least she'll be  
in a good mood on Monday!"  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
We followed them to where they were announcing the prize  
winners. They had already announced the first winner when we arrived,  
and we met up with each other in the back of the crowd, trying to hide  
ourselves between two large trees.  
"Do you see them?" Amy asked everyone.  
"There's hordes of people out there! How are we gonna find  
them afterwards?" Lita asked.  
"We'll find them, Serena's hairstyle will stand out like a  
weed in a bed of flowers," Raye said.  
Just then, the man on the stage pulled a single name card from  
the tons of others.  
"The winner of the Sony sound system is...Raye Hino!"  
Raye gasped.  
"Me? ME?! All right!" she said.  
"Whoa, Raye, babe! Wait!" Chad exclaimed, pulling her back.  
"Don't you DARE go up on that stage!" Lita said.  
"What? Why?" she asked.  
"Raye, if you go up there, Darien and Serena will see you!" I  
told her. "You've gotta stay here!"  
"But...but...the STEREO!" she said, looking genuinely upset.  
"Sorry, Raye, but you can't!" I said. "Please Raye, it could  
spoil everything!"  
"Oh...THIS ISN'T FAIR!"  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
Serena and I looked around as we heard Raye's name get called.  
"We're sure to find them now!" she said.  
There was a moment of silence, until the announcer spoke   
again.  
"Raye Hino? Are you out there?"  
More silence. The announcer shrugged.  
"Win some, lose some, eh, folks?" he said, taking out another  
name. "The winner of the stereo...take two...is...Darien Chiba!"  
I was surprised. Also, a little disappointed. No new guitar   
for me.  
"All right, Darien!" Serena cried.  
I walked on the stage to accept my prize. Unfortunately, the   
one I had at home was better, and the one at my office was just like  
it. I had a good mind to give it to Raye anyway, maybe even Serena. I  
stood next to Serena's teacher, the other prize winner, and I saw  
Serena wink and give me a "V is for Victory" sign.  
"And our final prize, folks! The brand-new Fender guitar!" He  
pulled out the final name.  
"And the lucky winner is...Serena Tsukino!"  
I saw Serena's face go from happy to stunned. She walked up on  
stage, and they handed her the gorgeous instrument, her face a bright  
red. Even then, she was beautiful.  
"Congratulations, Miss Tsukino!" the announcer said. "Tell us,  
do you play at all?"  
"Well...no, not really. But," she said over the microphone,  
now looking at me, "I know someone else who plays great."  
I felt myself blush slightly.  
After our brief moment of glory, she turned to face me.  
"Darien...here. You'd have more use for this than I would,"  
she said, holding the guitar out to me.  
"Uh...thanks, Serena. In that case...you can have my stereo. I  
already have one just like it," I told her.  
"Really?" she exclaimed. "Wow, when Raye finds out they called  
her name first, she'll have a fit!" Serena laughed.  
So we wouldn't have to carry our prizes around all day, we   
were told we could pick them up at the main security desk at the front  
of the fairgrounds whenever we were ready to leave. Then, we once   
again took off to look for the others.  
"Where could they be?!?" Serena cried. "I'm starting to get  
worried, Darien. And they are probably worried sick about us."  
"Hey, don't worry, Serena, I'm sure they're fine. We just have  
to keep..."  
"Oh, wow!"  
Suddenly, she ran towards one of the midway games.  
"Serena! Where are you going?"  
I followed her to a darts game where the prizes were large  
stuffed bunny rabbits.  
"Ooh, they're so cute! I just HAVE to get one!" she squealed  
in delight. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.  
"It takes twelve hits to win a big one, miss," the carnival   
worker said.  
"Twelve hits! That's impossible! Let me try six first."  
With all her might, Serena attempted to hit the balloons with  
the darts, but failed. I laughed.  
"Allow me," I said, pulling out some money. "Twelve darts,  
please."  
"Come on, Darien, there is no WAY you'll get all twelve!" she  
said.  
Heh heh heh. Little does she know the advantages of having an  
alter ego, whose specialty just happens to be hitting things right on   
the mark. Smiling, I began throwing darts, hitting every target. Out  
of the corner of my eye, I could see her staring in shock, her eyes  
wide. When the last dart found its target, I heard a group of people  
behind me start clapping, and I jumped slightly. Where did THEY come  
from?  
"We have a winner, folks!"  
The man working the booth swiftly took down a large,   
beige-colored bunny with pink ears and a pink bow around its neck.  
After handing it to me, I gave it to Serena.  
"Your prize, mi'lady," I said, smiling.  
"Darien, that was amazing! Thank you!" she said, and to my  
surprise, threw her arms around my neck and hugged me, the bunny  
still in her hand.   
A little stunned, I hugged her back, wrapping my arms around  
her waist. 'How nicely we fit together,' I thought.  
"You're welcome, Serena."  
We stayed like that for a moment, before she slowly unraveled  
her arms from me. "This bunny is going to be my favorite from now on,"  
she said. "Thank you so much!"  
"Any time, Serena."  
"I guess now...we keep looking for the others?"  
"Yeah, I suppose. Where to now?"  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
Rita and I smiled as Darien handed her the huge bunny, and she  
smiled and gave him a big hug. I took Rita's hand as we watched them  
stay like that for a moment. I have to say I was VERY proud of myself  
at that moment. Of course, I couldn't take all the credit. The fair  
WAS Lita's idea. And what a marvelous idea it had been.  
We continued to follow them around. We assumed they were still  
looking for us, but every so often they would stop, and usually it was  
at a place that sold sweets. Darien had bought Serena a caramel apple,  
some cotton candy and a popsicle, even though every time she tried to  
pay for it herself.  
"He's certainly being quite the gentleman," Rita said.  
"You DO NOT know what a reward this is for me, Rita. For two  
weeks I've been killing myself trying to get them to see their true  
feelings, and it's been no picnic, I'll tell you that much! I am   
definitely quitting the matchmaking business after this!"  
She only laughed and hugged me.  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
I was having a great time. Every time I wanted to buy myself  
some food, Darien always ended up paying for it. I kept telling him  
not to, but he insisted. Almost as if we were on a date...  
I came out of my thoughts when something caught my eye...the  
bumper cars. Those were my favorite when I was younger. This could be  
fun...  
"Hey Darien, all this walking around is starting to kill me.  
Let's relax and go on the bumper cars!" I said, taking his hand.  
"Serena...shouldn't we look for the others?" he asked me.  
"Darien, I came here today to have FUN! I'm sure they're all  
right, besides, we need to take a break! Let's go!"  
We got in line for the ride, and when we were let in, I  
immediately raced over to a pink two-person car and put on the   
seatbelt, with my stuffed rabbit buckled in next to me. Darien jumped  
into a blue one-seater and gave me a determined look.  
"I'll get you good, Meatball Head!" he said.  
"Ha! Not if I get you first!"  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
I smiled at her. She looked simply adorable, sitting in that  
little pink car with her bunny rabbit strapped in next to her. At that  
moment, I wished I'd brought a camera.  
They gave us the go-ahead to start moving around, and the war  
was on. Serena managed to crash into me first.  
"That," she said, "is for calling me Meatball Head!"  
Heh heh. Two could play this game.  
Driving around a little more, I rammed her in the side of her  
bumper car.  
"That is for hitting me with your shoe!" I retorted.  
"Humph! Oh, yeah?" she said, backing away and making her way  
around the track once more before slamming into me again.  
"Well, THAT is for calling me a hyena!" she spat, sticking out  
her tongue.  
"This isn't over yet, Meatball Head!" I shouted.  
"Catch me if you can!!!" she cried, driving off.  
"Why you..."  
It went on like that the entire time. We would crash each into  
other, then follow with some kind of avenging statement. It was fun.  
It was lots of fun.  
Unfortunately for me, Serena had the last laugh. I looked  
around for her, and all of a sudden she crashed in right behind me. It  
was the hardest hit she'd given me.  
"And THAT, Mr. Chiba," she stated, "is for being the most  
confusing man I have EVER met!"  
"HUH?!"  
As soon as I had responded, the buzzer rang and our time was  
up. We got out of our cars and walked towards the exit, and once we  
were out, I gently took Serena by the arm.  
"Serena...what did you mean by THAT?" I asked her.  
She paused.  
"Well, it's just, sometimes...I can't figure you out. A week   
ago, I was sure you hated me. I mean, I even thought you...came to the   
play...just to laugh at me if I klutzed out or something," she said,   
her head hanging down.  
I was stunned. Did she really think that?  
"But...I've been having such a good time today, and I feel so  
happy, being here with you now...I just don't understand it," she   
finished. I lifted her chin to look into her eyes.  
"Serena," I said softly, "I don't hate you, and I don't think  
I ever have. And I'm just as clueless about all of this as you are.  
But...I would...like to be...friends."  
She looked up at me, smiling.  
"I think I can handle that."  
The rest of the day was magic. After the bumper cars, I   
convinced Serena to ride the Cyclone, a roller coaster that she said  
she always managed to avoid each year. She said she was "afraid of her   
bunny getting lost" or that "it would mess up her hair." I didn't let   
her out of it, though. She screamed and wailed on the entire ride, but  
feeling her cling to me with all her might was worth it.   
We browsed some of the booths, and I smiled as she swooned   
over little glass trinkets and small porcelain bunnies, and how she   
drank in the sweet smells coming from the candlemaking booth. When it  
started to get dark and dinnertime rolled around, we stopped and got  
sandwiches and ate under a tree, watching the sun go down. The glow of  
the sunset illuminated her face, making her look more beautiful than I  
ever remembered seeing her. I could honestly say, that this was the  
most wonderful day of my life.  
Out of the blue, Serena said, "Darien? Can I ask you   
something?"  
"What is it, Serena?  
"Um...about what happened...at the pool party..."  
Uh-oh...  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
I couldn't remember being happier in my entire lifetime. In  
the back of my mind, I knew Lita and the others were still out there  
somewhere, but I was glad we'd lost them. Otherwise, Darien and I  
wouldn't have had such a perfect day together. Everything felt so   
right, and when I was with him, I felt so safe and warm, just like in  
the pool...  
Oh, God. That again. Suddenly, I felt like it was something  
that had to be brought up. I had to know why...  
"Darien? Can I ask you something?" I said.  
"What is it, Serena?"  
"Um...about what happened...at the pool party..."  
He sighed.  
"Oh...that."  
I could tell that it was something he'd been trying to forget  
about, just as I had. But it had to be discussed, as much as we didn't  
want to.  
"What...I mean...why did you...well, why did you?" I asked.  
"I...don't know, Serena. I mean, it was the weirdest thing.  
One minute we were fighting, and the next...I just don't know," he  
said.  
"I didn't understand it, either. But at the time it seemed   
so...so..."  
"Right?"  
I gulped. "Exactly."  
After an uncomfortable silence, he said something I didn't  
expect.  
"Do you even know how beautiful you are?"  
I looked up at him, stunned. He only smiled, and took my  
hand as he helped me up.  
"Come on, Serena. I don't think this day can get any more   
perfect. Let's go find the others."  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
"Cupid 3 to Cupid 1!"  
"Cupid 1 here, go ahead, Cupid 3."  
"They've been together all day, and they still haven't kissed!  
How much longer do we have to keep this up?!" came Lita's frustrated  
voice.  
"Give them a little more time! They're getting close, I can  
FEEL it!" I replied.  
"Cupid 2 here!"  
"Go ahead, Cupid 2!"  
"Targets have finished dinner and are walking by the   
Arboretum!" Chad said over the radio.  
"Anything interesting to report, Cupid 2?"  
"They're holding hands, dude!"  
Finally!  
"Copy that, Cupid 2! Cupid 3, we're there! Over and out."  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
When I gave her my hand to help her up, it just didn't want to  
let go. We walked hand-in-hand, and soon we were right next to the  
Arboretum. There were couples dancing there, set up as sort of a place  
to unwind and relax. Suddenly, I got a bold idea.  
"Serena...do you want to dance?" I asked.  
Surprised, she looked up at me.  
"Well...I don't really know..."  
"Come on, it'll be fun," I said as I led her under the   
Arboretum.  
"Darien, wait..."  
I pretended not to hear her. I took her to the middle of the  
dance floor, and put my arms around her waist.  
"Just put your arms around me, Serena, go ahead."  
She complied, looking a little nervous.  
"Just relax. All we are going to do, is move side to side.  
Just move to the music, and you'll be fine."  
She nodded, and I pulled her closer to me, as her arms wrapped  
tightly around my neck. I began to dance the first steps, and she soon  
caught on, as we both moved to the music.  
It was glorious, dancing with Serena, holding her so very   
close and breathing in her sweet scent. We forgot the people around  
us, only focusing on each other, as I felt myself begin to ache for  
more of her. Her skin was too inviting, her scent too intoxicating, to  
ignore. Ever so slowly, I began to lower my lips to her warm neck...  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
My heartbeat went on warp speed when I felt his warm breath on  
my neck. Part of me thought it was too soon, that I should stop him,  
but the other part of me wanted it too badly. When I felt him softly  
kiss my neck, I responded by twirling my fingers in his hair, holding  
him even tighter. The tender kiss was followed by another one, and   
then another, and another, slowly working their way to my earlobes,  
ending at my temples. I began to quiver slightly, wanting so much for   
him to do the same to my lips. I could barely make out the lyrics of  
the song that was playing...  
  
When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love  
In a restless world like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun  
When I give my life  
It will be completely  
Or I'll never give my life...  
  
We had stopped dancing, and were now alone in the corner of   
the dance floor. He began to whisper in my ear.  
"Serena...I know this sounds outrageous...but...I think I'm   
falling in love with you. I've been fighting this for so long, but I  
just can't anymore. I avoided you last week, because I was afraid to  
fall in love with you, but the more I stayed away, the more I was  
hurting. I need you. I love you, Serena. I love everything about you,  
inside and out. I know I've been a jerk, but I want to make up for  
every moment of pain I've given you. I love you..."  
Tears fell from my eyes, staining his shirt as I weeped   
silently, at his shocking words. 'He loves me. Darien loves me,' were  
the words that rang through my ears.  
"Darien," I whispered, "I'll forgive you anything. I love you  
too, Darien. I love you too..."  
Finally, we gazed at each other. He wiped away my tears before  
cupping my face in his hands, and I could see his deep blue eyes ready  
to pool over themselves. Finally, our faces began to inch towards each  
other, until our lips touched gently. The kisses were soft at first,  
then slowly, he deepened them, as I felt his tongue slowly caressing  
mine. I kissed him back with everything in me, all of the emotions  
that both of us had kept locked up, pouring out in that one kiss. I  
was in heaven. Kissing the man I had just had the most wonderful day  
with, this man who is in love with me. This man that I love.  
  
And the moment I can feel that  
You feel that way too  
Is when I'll fall in love with you.  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
No words could express the triumph I felt at that moment.   
Watching them dance, Darien whispering into Serena's ear, Serena   
starting to cry, and finally the sight of them kissing with more love  
and feeling than either of them had ever known, made me want to do  
backflips. The six of us stood there together, smiling widely at our  
two friends, contemplating whether to make our next move yet or not.  
"Mission complete," I said.  
"What now?" Lita asked.  
"Picture time!" Raye said, pulling out a small disposable  
camera she'd brought with her.  
"Oh, this is gonna be GOOD!" Chad exclaimed, pulling out a  
tiny camcorder from his backpack.  
"Well, let's go, gang," I said. "And lose the disguises. It's  
time to come clean."  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
When I finally told Serena my feelings for her, and we kissed  
for the very first time, I felt like a huge boulder had been lifted  
off my shoulders. Hearing her say she loved me too made me the   
happiest man alive. I don't know how long we stood there, just kissing  
and holding each other...but it was ended all too soon.  
A sudden flash of light came and went, followed by someone's  
loud whistle. Serena and I came out of our trance, stunned to see what  
was going on around us.  
There stood Andrew, Rita, Amy, Lita, Raye and Chad, looking at  
us with huge grins on their faces. Raye held up a camera, flashing  
away at us, with Chad holding up a camcorder and getting us on tape.  
Lita was whistling and hooting at us enthusiastically, while Amy, Rita  
and Andrew clapped their hands, drawing the attention of every person  
there on us.  
"Come on, guys! I want to get more shots of that kiss...go on,  
don't mind us!" Raye said.  
Serena and I blushed a bright crimson.  
"It sure took you guys long enough! We were starting to get  
tired following you around this place!" Lita said.  
"HUH?!?" Serena and I cried. What on earth were they talking  
about?  
"You know, you could have saved us AND yourselves a whole lot  
of grief if you weren't so stubborn and would've just kissed at the  
pool party like you were gonna do!" Andrew said.  
"You SAW that?" we cried.  
"Well, of COURSE, I saw you, Darien! Who do you think fixed it  
so you would end up on the same team?" Andrew told us.  
"WHAT?!?!" was our next response.  
"It's about time you two kissed and made up. We've sure got  
our work cut out for us, don't we, guys?" Lita said.  
Then, I realized what was going on. Andrew and Rita luring me   
into the maze, Serena and I running into each other, and us not being  
able to find the others all day long. We were set up! I shot an   
annoyed glare at Andrew before yelling at him.  
"Andrew Motoki Furuhata, YOU have got some explaining to do!"  
  
  
  
The End??? Heh-heh...not quite! There's an epilogue to follow, just to  
kinda fully wrap things up! Be on the lookout for it next week! You   
all know how much I appreciate your comments, so please e-mail me,  
ladystarra@angelfire.com! Ja ne!  
  
Lady S  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Playing Matchmaker  
Epilogue: Coming Clean  
E-mail: ladystarra@angelfire.com  
Rating: G  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
FINALLY! The last part! Most of my author notes are at the end, 'cause  
I know you're all eager to finish reading this story, so here you go!  
Enjoy!  
  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
After making our presence known to Romeo and Juliet, we all  
decided to grab some funnel cakes at the food stands. It was nice for  
us to sit down at last and eat, after having chased after Darien and   
Serena all day. Finally, we told them everything: how I first decided   
to work on getting them together, my scheme behind the pool party and   
concert, why I suggested that Darien come to Serena's play, the hints,   
and everything else that went on.  
However, they got their biggest shock when Raye told them  
about her vision and when she discovered that they were soul mates. I  
have never seen Darien blush so much in my life! After Darien and  
Serena had asked enough questions, we decided to let them finish their  
"date" and leave them alone.  
"Well, we're sure you guys probably have a lot of talking to  
do, so we'll leave you two alone now!" Raye said and got up. "And let  
me tell you, Serena, you had BETTER stay with Darien for a long time,  
because I gave up that stereo for your guys' sake and I will be VERY  
upset if I did that for nothing!"  
"Raye...you can have it if you want it. They DID say your name  
first, after all," Serena said.  
"Don't worry about it. I think it would be better if you had  
it, anyway. Every time you turn it on, you can remember today and how  
you got it," she said.  
"Thanks, Raye," Serena said as she hugged her. "You guys   
really are great friends."  
"See, Amy? I told you she would thank us in the end," Lita  
chuckled. "You were worrying your pretty little head over nothing."  
"I suppose, but I still feel bad for lying like that. I'm   
sorry, Darien," she said, turning to face him.  
"Hey, don't worry about it, Amy. I don't think any less of you  
for doing that," Darien said.  
"Well, I think we should really leave you two alone now," Rita  
said.  
"No doubt. Let's go, guys. Darien, Serena, have fun on the   
rest of your 'date,'" I said jokingly. Again, they blushed.  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
After we were left alone, Serena and I just looked at each  
other.  
"Can you BELIEVE this? They went through all that...for us,"  
she said.  
"Yeah. Honestly, I didn't think Andrew was even capable of  
doing something this cynical! I guess I don't know him as well as I  
thought," I sighed.  
"Darien?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do...you think that...Raye was right? Could...could we be   
soul mates?" she asked me.  
"I...I don't know, Serena. All I do know...is that I love you.  
More than I've ever loved anyone in my entire existence."  
Tears formed in her eyes. "Not as much as I love you," she   
said.  
"Then...you forgive me for being such a conceited jerk?"  
She smiled and hugged me.   
"Of course I forgive you, Darien. You ARE my soul mate, you  
know."  
I laughed and kissed her on the forehead. Yes, our future was  
definitely looking bright.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
~ SERENA ~  
  
"It's pretty cool that the guys' band is playing for the last  
night of the fair," Lita said.  
"Yeah, it took a lot of arm twisting for them to get an   
audition, but they managed it," Rita told us.  
"Ooohh...Darien is so handsome up there playing with his new  
guitar," I sighed dreamily. This past week had been wonderful. Darien  
and I had gone out every single night that week. I finally found out  
about his family situation, and how he had been orphaned when he was  
very young. I didn't tell Darien that Andrew had slipped up and blurted  
out some of it unintentionally, though. We'd gone out to the movies,   
had a sunset picnic along the beach, and I even went to his karate   
class with him. And last night, Darien had taken me to dinner at an   
elegant restaurant before taking me to see "Phantom of the Opera"   
downtown. I was in the middle of describing it to everyone when Raye   
cut me off.  
"Well, here she goes AGAIN! All week long, Darien this, and  
Darien that! We've created a monster! With the way they've been   
acting, you'd think they were the king and queen of Tokyo or   
something!" Raye muttered.  
"Humph! You're just jealous!" I spat, sticking my tongue out   
at her.  
"Jealous? Don't make me laugh! I've got Chad!" Raye cried.  
"Maybe, but he isn't ANYTHING like Darien!" I said.  
"That's enough, you two! They're about to start their next   
song!" Lita said.  
Darien got on the mic.  
"Our last song is a new one that I wrote, for the most   
important person in my life," he said, then looked directly at me.  
"Serena Tsukino," he went on, "You are the most beautiful, vibrant,  
incredible person that has ever come into my life, and tonight, I want  
to let the whole world know how much I love you. This one's for you,  
Serena...the angel in my life."  
Tears burned in my eyes. I didn't even need to hear the song,  
and already I wanted to cry. I looked lovingly at him has he began to  
play the beginning of the song on his guitar, and as he began to sing  
in that deep, captivating voice...  
  
When I look in your eyes  
And see the beauty of your face  
I feel so alive  
None could ever take your place  
  
I've been yours from the start  
And only now can I see  
That you've always had my heart  
You are the missing part of me  
  
Angel in my life  
You bring me so much light  
Angel in my life  
You fill my days and nights  
  
Never have I felt so strong  
To you I always will belong  
You're the angel in my life.  
  
~ DARIEN ~  
  
Looking out at the audience, I saw that Serena's eyes were   
brimmed with tears during the entire song, and when it ended, she ran  
up on stage, to all of our surprise, and threw her arms around my neck  
and kissed me. The audience cheered and screamed loudly, and I heard  
Andrew, Craig and Chad hooting and whistling their encouragement.  
When we finally broke our kiss, our foreheads rested against   
each other.  
"I love you," Serena whispered, tears falling from her eyes.  
"And I love you, angel," I said, kissing her forehead lightly.  
I looked at my band members, then at Rita and Serena's friends  
out in the audience, listening to the cheering crowd. It was then I  
realized that my life was only going to get better now. We kissed   
again, and with Serena by my side, I felt invincible, like the king of   
the Earth. And knowing that she loved me too...I couldn't ask for   
anything more.  
  
~ ANDREW ~  
  
I smiled widely at the two lovers.  
'You are an absolute genius, Andrew,' I told myself,   
remembering how Darien went on and on all week about his dates with  
Serena, how much he loved being with her, and so on. He even thanked  
me, finally, for going through so much trouble to get them together. I  
began to clap and whistle along with everyone else as their kiss went  
on, and I winked at Rita from the stage, and she winked back.  
This was probably our best concert ever. I would never forget   
this, as long as I lived. My first and role as Cupid, which was also  
my last, was something I would never forget, as long as I lived.  
Now, if those two would just stop kissing and come back down  
to Earth already...!!!  
  
~ THE END ~  
  
  
  
AT LONG LAST! It's finally finished!!! PHEW! I really hope you all  
liked the last part! My final author's notes: I know you are all  
probably tired of reading this, but I don't care...THANK YOU, THANK  
YOU, THANK YOU, ALICIA BLADE!!!!!! I couldn't have done this without  
you, girlfriend! Please read Alicia's stories, they are all the best  
you will ever read! Speaking of her stories, it was her story "April  
Fool's" that first inspired me to do an Andrew-type story, and her  
"Winning Love" that made me want to start writing fanfiction in the   
first place. I shall be eternally grateful! Thanks a ton, girl! Also,  
I want to thank Edeet for giving me her input, and I would also like   
to thank Miaka for her faithful e-mails and encouragement. Last but  
not least, all of you who e-mailed me and told me how much you liked  
my story. You all really helped me to stay motivated and inspired, and  
I can't thank you enough for your support! I love you all! Ja ne!  
  
Sincerely,  
Lady S  
  



End file.
